Bajo los cerezos
by Criztal98
Summary: Bonnie es el joven príncipe de una pequeña región que debe hacerse pasar por una mujer, esta comprometido con el Capitán de la guardia, SpringTrap, a quien odia. Foxy nació y creció en las calles y lo único que conoce para sobrevivir es robar. Un día, el camino de estos dos se encuentra ¿Qué es lo que el joven ladrón puede cambiar en el corazón de "la princesa"? - Fonnie
1. Primer Encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Cerré los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de Foxy sobre los míos, amaba la sensación que me hacía sentir el tenerlo tan cerca mío… sus labios contra los míos, sus manos en mi cintura pegando más nuestros cuerpos y la cálida brisa del verano que movía nuestras ropas y cabello bajo aquel árbol de cerezo en donde cada noche nos veíamos a escondido desde hacía un año.

\- Te amo, Bonnie – me dijo apartando un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro.

\- Y yo a ti Foxy – escondí mi rostro en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón, esa melodía que hacía que me calmara, que olvidara por un momento quien era realmente – tengo que irme… si SpringTrap te encuentra aquí él…

\- Lo sé… – suspiro separándose de mi – No es la primera vez que me enfrento al Capitán… puedo soportar uno de sus berrinches.

\- ¡Foxy!

\- Ya… solo estoy bromeando – sonrío revolviendo mi cabello – Es muy tarde… será mejor que regreses ahora… _princesa_

\- No me llames así – me queje riendo – Nos vemos mañana…

\- Si… nos vemos mañana…

Volví a besar sus labios antes de alejarme de él hacía el palacio de mi familia dejando a…

Es tonto iniciar la historia desde este punto si ustedes no saben quien soy yo, quien es Foxy o quien es SpringTrap y que figuran en esta historia, pues bien… creo que iniciare de nuevo.

Mi nombre es Bo Ming Wei, soy el único hijo de una familia de nobles de esta provincia, soy algo así como el _príncipe_ de esta provincia, lo sé… es nombre de mujer, pero hay una razón para eso; Cuando nací, los médicos dijeron a mis padres que yo no era un niño normal como todos… de alguna forma, había desarrollado ambos sistemas reproductores, físicamente soy un hombre, pero internamente soy una mujer, nunca podré tener hijos con una mujer… por el contrario… bueno, no hace falta explicarlo, espero. Esto llevo a que mis padres tomaran una medida drástica con forme a mi educación.

Desde que soy pequeño ocultaron del publico lo que soy realmente, porque ellos creían que seria una deshonra para nuestra familia… realmente lo soy… pero trato de no pensar mucho en eso, como sea… fui educado para actuar como una dama frente a la sociedad, pero… no lo tomen a mal, mis padres realmente me quieren, para ellos soy alguien muy valioso y de ahí viene mi nombre*… ellos solo quieren protegerme. Cuando cumplí 13 años, mis padres me comprometieron con el Capitán Zhao Lin Tsu, mejor conocido como SpringTrap por su habilidad con las trampas, él y mi mejor amiga, Xiu Wan, son los únicos que saben el secreto de mi familia.

\- ¡Bonnie! – me llamo mi amiga, Xiu sacándome de mis pensamientos – te estaba preguntando algo…

\- Oh… lo siento Chica, me entretuve en mis pensamientos – me excuse sonriendo hacía mi amiga – ¿Qué me decías?

\- Hablaba sobre tu compromiso con el Capitán y que él regresa esta noche…

Solté un suspiro mientras trataba de prestar atención a lo que ella me decía, Xiu (o Chica como suelo llamarla desde que la encontré dormida en el gallinero con una gallina en la cabeza) es un poco más baja que yo, su cabello es rubio largo a la cintura y sus ojos son violeta, dice que le gusta vestir de amarillo aunque sé que su color favorito es el rosado, ella es un año menor que yo, es la hija de una familia adinera que es cercana a la mía, por lo que nos conocemos desde que somos muy pequeños.

\- Pareces muy distraído hoy – se quejo halando un poco mi cabello – ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Solo… estoy pensando un poco en lo de mi compromiso… no sé si estoy listo para aceptar esto.

\- Bueno… SpringTrap puede ser un desgraciado, frío, idiota, hijo de fruta… pero es… no ¿sabes qué? Olvidalo, es un hijo de fruta.

Reí ante el comentario de Chica. La verdad era que SpringTrap podía actuar como todo un caballero frente a mis padres o frente a la demás gente, pero cuando nos encontrábamos solos me daba a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos… sabía que SpringTrap simplemente había aceptado el compromiso por la posición social de mi familia, que yo no significaba nada para él… que yo simplemente soy un fenómeno que nunca será amado por nadie…

Continúe conversando con Chica en el camino de diferentes cosas, ella parecía emocionada por ir de compras hoy… siempre le había gustado ir a los mercados de la ciudad para ver que tenían de nuevos, normalmente solía comprarse vestidos muy lindos y obligarme a probame algunos, a veces unos demasiado cortos para mi gusto. Ambos nos quedamos callados cuando la carroza se detuvo de golpe provocando que ella se golpeara en la cabeza y yo cayera de mi asiento.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto ayudándome a ponerme de pie – pero… ¿¡Qué acaba de suceder!? ¡FREDDY!

\- Lo siento – se quejo nuestro amigo y guardia de seguridad abriendo la ventanilla del lado de Chica – ¿Están bien ambos? Parece que hubo un accidente más adelante… creo que hay una persecución por un ladrón, es mejor que se queden dentro.

\- ¿Un ladrón? – mire curioso a Freddy quien solo asintió.

Escuche como Freddy y Chica continuaban discutiendo sobre lo sucedido, Fo Liu es su verdadero nombre… la verdad es que no entiendo porque le llamanos Freddy a veces, es un año mayor que nosotros y es algo así como un amigo de la infancia, es castaño oscuro de ojos azules y un poco moreno, es guardia de seguridad en el palacio y un gran amigo de Chica y mío.

En ese momento solo me fijaba en la discusión de mis amigos. Tal vez fue por lo que Freddy llama un "impulso de idiotez" o simplemente el destino me llamo a ese lugar en ese momento, pero… cuando escuche un grito a lo lejos, simplemente salí del carruaje y corrí hacía donde venia el sonido, escuche a Freddy y Chica llamándome desde lejos, pero simplemente los ignore, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía donde venia el grito hasta que llegue… un chico pelirrojo estaba siendo sujetado por un hombre que mantenía una barra de bambú en la otra mano, el chico estaba sangrando de uno de sus ojos, en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa con lo que parecían ser medicinas y la otra era sujeta por el hombre.

\- ¡Me vas a devolver todo lo que me robaste! ¡Maldito ladrón! – gritaba el hombre a punto de volver a golpear al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Alto! – grite provocando que todos los presentes girasen a donde yo me encontraba – ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

\- Su majestad…

Escuche algunos murmullos a mi alrededor, al parecer todos estaban sorprendidos de mi presencia en ese lugar pero yo no prestaba atención a nada. En ese momento fue cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los del pelirrojo… a penas podía mantener abierto el ojo herido, pero podía ver el hermoso color dorado de sus ojos, llevaba ropas muy simples, a kilómetros hubiera notado que era pobre… un ladrón… él se mantenía en el suelo simplemente mirándome mientras que el hombre, que parecía ser un vendedor, me explicaba lo sucedido, saque de mi bolsillo algo de dinero y se lo di al hombre.

\- Creo que esto paga el precio de las medicinas – le dije.

\- Si… gracias, su majestad – hizo una reverencia caminando unos pasos hacia atrás – con su permiso… me retiro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte caminando hacía el pelirrojo y extendiendo una mano para que se levantara.

\- No tuvo que hacer eso – se quejo poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta – los asuntos de los pobres no son problema de los ricos.

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! – escuche que le gritaban, era Chica que había llegado a mi lado junto con Freddy – ¡Deberías de estar agradecido por la amabilidad de su majestad!

\- Bien, gracias por su amabilidad, princesa – hizo una reverencia de forma burlona – pero, como dije… no era asunto suyo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo otra vez, solté un suspiro mientras que escuchaba como Chica se continuaba quejando de la actitud del chico pelirrojo y a Freddy tratando de calmarla. Mire el camino hacía donde se había ido el pelirrojo, él aun continuaba mirando desde ahí, escondido en la esquina de una casa… sonreí amablemente dándole a entender que lo podía ver, al parecer no le molesto, devolvió la sonrisa antes de irse, cosa que provoco que me sonrojara…

Eso había sido raro. Regrese al palacio junto con Chica y Freddy sin dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que el pelirrojo me había regalado antes de irse… cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitar sonreír o sonrojarme… quería volver a verlo… quería conocer su nombre… este había sido mi primer encuentro con Fai Wong, a quien más tarde conocería como Foxy… y de quien terminaría perdidamente enamorado…

 **Continuara…**

*Bo – Preciosa, Ming – Brillante, claro, Wei – valioso, precioso

Hola a todos! bueno... este solo es un intento para un nuevo proyecto diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora que aun esta en proceso, estara ambientado en algo así como la Antigua China (no exactamente en la Antigua China, es más como tipo el mundo de _Avatar, the last airbender_ ) de pende si les gusta la idea puedo seguir publicandolo o no :D

Bueno... eso es todo por esta noche, espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	2. Prometido

**Prometido**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la primera y única vez que había visto al ladrón pelirrojo… no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, desde que había regresado a casa ese día y luego de escuchar las quejas de Freddy y Chica, además de tener una larga charla con mis padres sobre que soy _la princesa_ de la región, que tenia que tener más cuidado y tenia que evitar relacionarme con cualquier persona en la ciudad, pude relajarme en mi habitación.

En ese momento me encontraba jugando con mi pequeño conejo, Yue, en los jardines del palacio, siempre me habían gustado los conejos… esa era una de las razones por la cual me había ganado mi apodo por parte de Chica, Bonnie, bueno… eso y que había nacido en el año del conejo. Mi madre se encontraba trabajando en el jardín, ese era su pasatiempo, mi padre estaba en su oficina atendiendo asuntos importantes… solté un suspiro, era un día muy aburrido, no había nada que hacer.

\- Madre, ¿Crees que pueda…?

\- No – me negó sin que me dejara completar mi frase – hijo, sabes que estas castigado por lo que hiciste… es peligroso que hagas eso, no sabes para que quería ese hombre las medicinas… o si estaba armado o...

\- Mamá… esta bien – le interrumpí – no saldré del palacio…

\- Eso espero, Bonnie – acaricio mi cabello – sabes que por tu condición…

\- Lo sé…

\- Te quiero, Bonnie, por eso me preocupo por ti… solo… ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Hice una reverencia hacia mi madre antes de irme, tome en mis brazos a Yue para llevármelo a mi habitación nuevamente. Pase al lado de un carruaje que conocería en cualquier lugar… bufe al saber de quien se trataba, entre a la mansión con mi conejo en brazos esperando no encontrarme con…

\- Buena tarde, _princesa_ Bo Ming – me saludo mi prometido haciendo una reverencia, claro… mis padres estaban muy cerca como para no escucharnos – escuche sobre lo sucedido en la ciudad, me alegra saber que se encuentra bien.

\- Gracias, capitán – hice una reverencia – si me disculpa… iba hacía mi habitación.

\- Me preguntaba – me detuvo sujetándome del brazo – si no quería ir a dar un paseo conmigo a la ciudad… ya sabe, para despejarnos un poco.

\- Estoy castigado, SpringTrap… y odio salir contigo.

\- Podrías llevar un poco mejor el teatro – gruño por lo bajo, ambos volteamos a ver a donde se encontraba mi madre, al parecer no había dado cuenta de nada – hablare con tu padre para que te de permiso de salir conmigo, te quiero listo en media hora ¿entendiste?

\- No puedes obligarme a salir contigo.

\- Puedo hacerlo… y lo hare – le escuche reír justo cuando mi madre entraba al lugar – es una pena que este castigada… me hubiera encantado dar un paseo con usted por los alrededores de la ciudad.

\- Si… es una pena – mire a mi madre para luego volver a ver a SpringTrap – con su permiso, me retiro.

Subí rápido a mi habitación, era obvio que SpringTrap iba a lograr que mis padres me dejaran salir con él, odiaba eso… Me recosté en mi cama dejando a Yue en su jaula, me divertía ver comer a mi pequeño conejo, me daba risa ver como movía sus bigotes cuando comía, por lo menos tenia algo en común con Yue, soy vegetariano.

Unos minutos después, uno de los criados subió a avisarme que mis padres habían dejado que saliera junto con SpringTrap a la ciudad, así que no tuve más opción que cambiarme de ropa para salir con mi tonto prometido. Me puse un traje morado y blanco con algunos detalles en dorado, zapatillas negras cómodas para caminar por la ciudad y sujete mi cabello con unos palillos, odiaba resaltar demasiado cuando iba a la ciudad… todo lo contrario a SpringTrap.

\- No era necesario que trajeras a todo el ejercito para salir a caminar – dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos por la ciudad mientras que la mitad de la guardia del palacio nos seguía de cerca – es más… no era necesario que saliéramos a caminar.

\- Callate, deberías de agradecérmelo, estabas _aburrida_ en el palacio ¿no?

\- Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa leyendo algo a estar aquí contigo… e imagino que tu también hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes de venir a caminar conmigo ¿verdad?

\- Siempre y cuando no me metas en problemas todo esta bien – suspiro – vamos, tu odias estar comprometido conmigo, yo odio este compromiso… deberíamos simplemente aceptar nuestro destino.

\- No, si tanto odias este compromiso, simplemente rompelo – quería gritarle, pero habían demasiadas personas por la calle y no quería causar más problemas – así ambos seremos felices.

\- Si fueras simplemente un fenómeno más de este mundo lo haría… pero, lo siento _princesa_ , no puedo hacerlo ni lo hare…

\- Te odio.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo, maldito fenómeno.

Nos detuvimos frente a una joyería que conocía muy bien, el dueño conocía a mi familia desde hacía varias generaciones… tenia entendido que había sido él quien había hecho el brazalete de compromiso de mi madre. Explicare un poco esta tradición: Cuando una joven noble esta comprometida es normal que el novio compre un brazalete de compromiso, este se lleva en el brazo todo el tiempo, normalmente esta hecho de plata u oro blanco con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en este… entre los pobladores de clase media y baja también existe la tradición, pero los brazaletes son mucho más simples que los que usan los nobles…

Yo agradezco aun no tener el brazalete de compromiso, es más, por eso era que habíamos pasado a este lugar… para hacer el diseño del brazalete, tuve que subir mi manga para que tomaran la medida del brazalete.

\- Prefiero la plata – dije cuando SpringTrap comenzaba a describir los materiales – no quiero algo demasiado vistoso… será molesto llevarlo.

\- Bueno… puedo darle algunos modelos si así lo desea…

\- Nos gustaría verlos, señor Li – agradeció SpringTrap con una sonrisa, odiaba que hiciera eso – tómese su tiempo…

Pase toda la tarde haciendo compras absurdas junto con SpringTrap. Cuando regresamos al palacio, ya era tarde… SpringTrap fue a conversar con mis padres a la sala de estar mientras yo iba a tomar un poco de aire fresco al jardín, me había sentado frente al estanque que se encontraba en los jardines, a veces me gustaba ver a los peces nadando ahí bajo el reflejo de la luz de la luna… Pensé en mi compromiso con SpringTrap y lo molesto que podía llegar a ser, él mismo admitía que me odiaba, siempre me trataba como un fenómeno (y me llamaba así) cuando nos encontrábamos solos mientras que cuando estaban mis padres era muy dulce conmigo… realmente lo odiaba.

Mire mi propio reflejo en el estanque y note como algo se estaba moviendo detrás mía, me fije mejor en el reflejo notando una forma humana atrás mía, estuve a punto de girarme para gritar cuando sentí que me tapaban la boca y me halaban hacía la sombra de los arboles de cerezo.

 **Continuara…**

Hey! hola gente hermosa! ¡¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora con Bonnie? Jeje ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! Por cierto: Este fic es un pequeño reto que me hice, primero: la epoca en que esta ambientado, no es exactamente la "antigua China" así que, historicamente hablando, van a haber varios errores con esto ((creo que incluso llegare a meter algunos datos sobre Corea o Japón T-T)) y si alguien sabe las partes del Hanfu tradicional chino agradeceria que me las dijeran T-T. Lo segundo es solo narrar en la perspectiva de Bonnie ((o por lo menos hasta llegar a la parte donde iniciamos, despues de eso habra un pequeño giro)) Y bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no quisiera poner a SpringTrap como el villano de la historia, pero tengo mis razones para eso XD pero, ahora una pregunta ¿Prefieren el SpringGolden o el Fredden? Aun no me decido y la elección de esta pareja es vital para el final del fic D: así que agradezco sus comentarios, aun no tengo un horario de publicación, terminare primero con "El final es el inicio" para comenzar con este proyecto de fijo, por ahora estare publicando un capitulo cada vez que tenga ganas de hacerlo XD. Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Trate de forcejear pero era imposible, no podía gritar y la persona que me halaba era, obviamente, mucho más fuerte que yo. Cuando estuvimos entre lo más oculto de los árboles de cerezo me acorralo contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y pude ver por fin su rostro… era el chico pelirrojo que había ayudado hacía unos días atrás. Estaba un poco diferente, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y tenia un parche en el ojo que recordaba había estado sangrando aquel día… sus ropas eran simples, un traje negro con una capa roja y un cinturón, su ojo dorado me miraba fijamente mientras yo me tranquilizaba lentamente.

\- Prométame que no gritara – dijo en un susurro – quiero hablar con usted – asentí al momento en que me soltaba – lo siento, no quería asustarla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No… mejor dicho ¿Cómo es que entraste?

\- Sin ofender, princesa, pero he entrado a mercados con mayor seguridad que su palacio – no dije nada… tenia razón, la seguridad de este lugar era mala – pero no vine por eso, discúlpeme, no me he presentado, soy Fai Wong y… quería agradecerle adecuadamente lo que hizo aquel día.

\- Pensé que "los asuntos de los pobres no eran problema de los nobles" o algo por el estilo…

\- Perdone mi actitud… pero su guardia personal me molesto, parecían como si solo esperaban que diera un paso en falso para arrestarme.

\- ¿Por qué robaste medicinas?

\- Mi madre esta muy enferma – suspiro bajando la mirada – la noche anterior había empeorado, no tenemos dinero… y necesitaba las medicinas así que… las robé… ella fue la que me animo a ir y agradecer a la "joven chica" que compro las medicinas.

\- ¿No le dijiste que había sido yo?

\- No quiero matarla de un infarto si le digo que fue la mismísima princesa Bo Ming Wei quien me salvo de ser azotado... otra vez…

Continuamos conversando por un rato, me contó sobre su familia… era el mayor de dos hermanos, su padre los había abandonado cuando su hermana nació y su madre se encontraba muy enferma, yo simplemente lo escuchaba, no tenia nada para contar… pero me sentía muy bien estando a su lado, sentados bajo los cerezos.

\- Creo que tengo que irme – dijo en un momento poniéndose de pie – fue un placer hablar con usted, princesa.

\- Por favor… llamame Bonnie – sonreí.

\- Bien, Bonnie, en ese caso, puedes llamarme Foxy como todo el mundo.

\- ¿Foxy? ¿Por qué te llaman Foxy?

\- Bueno… hay un par de razones para que me llamen así – dijo mientras caminaba a mi alrededor – pero… creo que lo hacen por esto…

En su mano tenia la horquilla con forma de flor que sujetaba mi cabello hacía unos minutos atrás, toque mi cabello notando que se encontraba suelto sobre mis hombros, no me di cuenta cuando lo había hecho.

\- Oye, dámelo – dije riendo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero él había sido más rápido y se encontraba detrás mío – Eres muy rápido…

\- Lo sé – susurro volviendo a peinarme – su cabello es muy suave, princesa.

\- No me llames princesa, por favor…

\- ¿No le gusta que lo haga?

\- Tengo mis razones…

\- Hoy le vi con su prometido en las tiendas – me quede sin palabras por un segundo, me gire a verlo rápidamente, él simplemente sonrió – imagino que… pronto compraran su brazalete de compromiso ¿verdad?

\- Si – coloque mi mano en mi brazo, donde debería ir el brazalete – no lo sé… sigo sin estar completamente seguro… segura… de casarme con SpringTrap.

\- Si hay algo que la calle me ha enseñado, es que lo mejor es seguir lo que dice tu corazón – susurro colocando su mano sobre la mía, sonrío – usted y el capitán hacen una linda pareja a los ojos del público… ¿Qué cree usted realmente?

\- Tu no lo entiendes…

\- No, los nobles son muy complicados – sonreí ante su comentario, era verdad – tengo que irme…

\- ¡Espera! – le hale de la manga ligeramente – ¿nos podemos volver a ver?

\- Posiblemente… nos vemos, Bonnie.

\- Nos vemos, Foxy…

Pase mi mano por mi cabello que Foxy había peinado con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo sonrojado. Estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando escuche la campana que utilizaba Golden para llamarnos para el toque de queda, me gire por un segundo y al volver a ver donde se suponía que estaba Foxy… pero ya no estaba, claro, es un ladrón… es experto en desaparecer de esta forma.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando escuche la segunda vez que tocaban la campana, era mejor que regresara dentro si no quería tener mas problemas de los que ya tenia por lo que había hecho unos días atrás.

Solté un suspiro mientras miraba otra vez el árbol de Cerezo en donde habíamos estado hacia unos minutos atrás y una cálida sensación se expandía por mi pecho poco a poco… quería volver a verlo, tal vez eso era lo único que me había hecho sonreír en este día, la visita de este ladrón a quien apenas conocía un poco. Entre al palacio que era mi hogar aun sonriendo tontamente, pensando en volver a ver a Foxy algún día, no fue hasta que sentí como alguien me brindaba una cachetada que regrese a la realidad… mire a SpringTrap entre molesto y sorprendido.

\- ¿¡Qué te sucede ahora!? – exigí saber.

\- ¡No vas a cambiarme por nadie mientras nuestro compromiso este en pie! – me grito, me quede sorprendido por un segundo acaso… – Te vi hablando con ese tipo en los jardines… ¿Quién es?

\- No puedo romper el compromiso, lamentablemente… ¿De que te preocupas? – pase a su lado – Aunque te odie… no puedo hacer nada…

\- Aléjate de ese tipo.

\- No lo hare… no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¡Soy tu prometido!

\- ¡Eso no me importa! – le grite mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo – ¡Nunca he querido este compromiso al igual que tu! Pero no puedo hacer nada para romperlo… ¡Te odio tanto como tu a mi!

\- ¡Callate! – me sujeto por los hombros – Levantas la voz una vez más y…

\- ¿¡Y qué!? ¡No puedes hacerme nada! ¡Soy de la familia real!

\- ¡Eres solo un fenómeno que no debería existir!

No era la primera vez que me lo decía, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había dicho esas palabras que siempre habían sido dolorosas para mi, y todas acababan igual… mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que SpringTrap tenia razón, era solo un error de este mundo. Aparte las manos de SpringTrap que me sujetaban por los hombros y corrí hacía mi habitación… no podía decirle nada, él tenia razón… yo sabía que no debía de existir, que era una deshonra para mi familia, que por eso me ocultaron desde un principio, yo mismo trataba de negarme lo que era la verdad… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Habían sido muchas las veces en las que pensé en morir, pero eso solo seria como escapar de mis problemas… no era una solución, no importaba cuanto lo pensara… morir no era la solución que yo necesitaba… tal vez… ¿escapar? Tal vez escapar del palacio era lo mejor para mi, iniciar una nueva vida lejos de este lugar en el que había crecido en una mentira era lo mejor que podía hacer por mi mismo y por mi familia entera…

\- Soy un idiota – susurre limpiando mis lágrimas con la manga de mi traje y comenzando a deshacerme de mi ropa – solo puedo aceptar esto… no debería de existir, soy una…

Me detuve cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la horquilla que antes sujetaba mi cabello… observe la horquilla con forma de mariposa violeta con unas pequeñas flores colgando de esta, nunca antes la había visto… no era mía… busque en mis bolsillos hasta encontrar la horquilla con forma de flor blanca con la que había sujetado mi cabello esa tarde, junto a esta había una nota escrita a mano, la caligrafía era mala, pero legible.

" _Me parece que esta horquilla le queda mejor a usted, princesa. No se preocupe, no la robe, estaba guardada para alguien especial como lo es usted. Nuevamente, le agradezco por lo que hizo por mi, que este pequeño obsequio sea una muestra de mi gratitud hacía usted._

 _Espero verla usando la horquilla pronto, seguramente se vera más hermosa de lo que ya es._

 _Foxy."_

Mis mejillas ardían en ese momento, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer… volví a reír mientras me recostaba en mi cómoda cama, no podía creer que una persona a la que había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo me hiciera olvidar mis problemas de una forma tan fácil… sostuve la nota y la horquilla que Foxy me había dejado en una mano mientras las observaba con detenimiento… nuevamente sentía esa sensación cálida en mi pecho ¿Qué significaba esto?

Continuara…

No sé porque cuando escribo este fic no puedo evitar pensar en las peliculas de Mulan y Aladin XD pero bueno... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Pues bien... Parece que Foxy le ha robado el corazón a la " _princesa_ " me pregunto como resultara cuando conozca la verdad *inserte risa malévola* o... ¿Acaso SpringTrap hara algo? La pareja ganadora fue SpringGolden ¿Qué creen que Golden figura en toda esta historia? ¡Descubranlo en los siguientes capitulos?

Y bueno... como un punto aparte, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en enero comienzo con la actualización semanal de este fic (posiblemente los sábados) y bueno... espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad ;D un fuerte abrazo desde algún lugar del mundo, feliz navidad y espero que este próximo año sus sueños se cumplan y podamos volver a leernos muy pronto!


	4. Besos

**Besos**

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, mientras que esperaba que las horas pasaran lento todas noches en las que me encontraba con Foxy tumbado bajo el árbol de cerezo viendo las estrellas mientras conversábamos, deseaba que los días pasaran para que mi prometido, SpringTrap, se fuera lo más pronto posible. Odiaba tener que pasar todos los días junto a SpringTrap, hacer esas apariciones en público donde tenia que actuar como su "querida prometida" mientras que la realidad era una muy diferente… lo único que alegraba mis días era el saber que pronto vería al ladrón pelirrojo con quien veía las estrellas, Foxy sabía mucho sobre constelaciones… bueno… tal vez el vivir toda su vida en las calles era la razón.

\- Y por aquí tenemos el Can mayor… ¿ve la estrella más brillante? Se llama Sirio y marca el inicio del invierno.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto? – pregunte sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

\- Cuando era pequeño mi madre me enseñó… todas las noches iba con ella a un prado para ver las estrellas y ella me contaba historias sobre las constelaciones.

\- A veces te envidio – susurre, enseguida sentí su mirada sobre mi.

\- Los nobles son muy complicados… Creo que soy el único ladrón en este mundo que no desea tener todo lo que tu tienes – río.

\- Tenerlo todo puede ser… solitario.

\- No lo tienes todo… al menos sé que tienes unos padres que te ignoran y un prometido al que odias.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que odio a mi prometido?

Me gire para verlo, nuevamente miraba hacía el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía mi rostro arder y una cálida sensación que con simplemente estar al lado de Foxy crecía en mi pecho, me sentía bien estando a su lado… a veces deseaba que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nunca terminara… Por fin, giro su rostro a donde yo estaba.

\- He visto a miles de chicas enamoradas en mi vida – susurro acariciando mi cabello – cuando ven a la persona que aman hay un brillo en sus ojos que tu no tienes cuando ves a tu prometido…

\- Debes de haber tenido muchas enamoradas en tu vida.

\- No realmente – sonrío – en realidad… solo me he enamorado una vez en mi vida.

\- Deberías intentarlo – susurre apartando la mirada, algo en mi dolió cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, no sé como explicarlo… quería seguir viendo a Foxy – tal vez ella… te corresponda.

\- Sé que soy correspondido – susurro mientras seguía jugando con mi cabello – pero ella y yo somos muy diferentes… nunca podremos estar juntos.

\- Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde – me puse de pie rápidamente.

\- Bonnie… ¿Estas llorando?

\- No es nada… algo se me metió al ojo…

\- Bonnie…

\- Es muy tarde… deberías…

\- ¡Bonnie!

Sentí como me sujetaba por los hombros… luego de eso… sentí sus cálidos labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el suave contacto sobre mis labios, no era el primer beso que daba, pero este era muy diferente, no sentía asco como cuando SpringTrap lo hacía, era solo un contacto dulce y suave.… no quería que terminara nunca, nos separamos, sabía que estaba sonrojado. Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos cuando escuche la voz de Chica llamándome.

\- Ahora si tienes que irte, princesa…

\- Es verdad – había olvidado que Foxy no sabía sobre mi secreto… me sentí culpable en ese momento – ¿Volveremos a vernos mañana?

\- Tal vez… Adiós, Bonnie.

\- Nos vemos, Foxy…

Me despedí de Foxy con la mano mientras me alejaba de los árboles de cerezo. Aun sentía esa cálida sensación en mi pecho de cuando Foxy me beso ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía… pero quería volver a sentirlo, quería pasar mas tiempo junto a ese ladrón pelirrojo, baje la mirada sonrojado mientras pensaba en eso, claro… había un problema con ello… cuando descubriera lo que era en realidad él posiblemente llegaría a odiarme… no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de lo que era.

Cuando entre al palacio encontré a Chica parada con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, me miro fijamente de pies a cabeza antes de halarme del brazo y susurrar…

\- Y…

\- ¿Y…?

\- No te hagas el inocente, Bonnie, te vi – sentí como palidecía en ese momento, mis manos sudaban frío y tenia nauseas, acaso… ¿¡Me había visto con Foxy!? – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… entonces ¿me dirás quien es él?

\- N-no se de que estas hablando – tartamudee apartando la mirada – mira la hora, es muy tarde… deberías regresar a casa antes que…

\- ¡Bonnie! – chillo abrazándome por los hombros – soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

\- Xiu…

\- No te dejare hasta que me digas la verdad, Bo…

\- Agh… esta bien – gruñí – pero no aquí…

Mire a ambos lados asegurándome que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, hale a Chica hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave antes de girarme a donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas al ladrón de la vez pasada? Cuando me baje del carruaje y…

\- Lo recuerdo – me interrumpió – pero ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cretino ahora?

\- Pues… no es un cretino – susurre bajando la mirada – hace un tiempo… él vino a agradecerme por lo que hice y me dio esto – deshice mi peinado para mostrarle la horquilla que me había dado Foxy – desde ese día… ha seguido viniendo a verme.

\- Bonnie – aquí iba el regaño – ¿¡Qué acaso estas loco!? ¡Es un ladrón! ¡Podría estar buscando cualquier cosa de ti! ¡No puedes confiar en él!

\- Lo sé… pero… hay algo en él que me dice que puedo confiar en Foxy… cuando lo veo… siento una sensación cálida que llena mi pecho, me gusta estar con él.

\- Parece que ya te robo…

\- Eh?

\- Te robo el corazón, Bonnie, te enamoraste – me sonroje ante sus palabras, ella sonrío mientras me abrazaba – esta bien… solo te pido que tengas cuidado, eres de la realeza y él… un simple ladrón del pueblo, tienes que tener cuidado de lo que pueda hacer.

\- Lo sé… te quiero Chica… gracias.

Chica se acerco a mi para abrazarme, correspondí a su abrazo… habíamos sido mejores amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

\- Guardare el secreto con mi vida – guiño un ojo – ahora, buenas noches, su alteza.

\- Xiu… no me llames así.

\- Tu no me llames "Xiu", _Princesa_ Bo.

\- Ya entendí – reí empujándola ligeramente – buenas noches, Chica.

\- Descansa, Bonnie.

Cuando ella cerro la puerta me senté en mi cama, Yue me miraba curiosa desde su jaula moviendo su naricita como siempre, reí mientras la sacaba de su jaula y la sostenía en mi regazo mientras acariciaba sus suaves orejas de conejo, sentía que todo estaba saliendo bien en mi vida por una vez en mucho tiempo… tal vez seguir con esta farsa no seria tan difícil si Foxy estaba a mi lado.

Al día siguiente había tenido que salir con SpringTrap otra vez al pueblo, odiaba hacerlo… es realmente hipócrita cuando se lo propone, Golden y Freddy venían con nosotros como nuestra escolta, ellos dos se parecían mucho si te fijabas bien en ellos… la única diferencia era que Golden tenia los ojos negros, era rubio y mucho más pálido que Freddy. No sabía que era lo que planeaba SpringTrap con todo este viaje, habíamos caminado por todo el pueblo visitando algunas tiendas hasta llegar al parque donde estaba reunida media ciudad, entre la multitud pude distinguir un rostro conocido… Foxy.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunte a SpringTrap mientras me llevaba a un kiosco cerca de la laguna – SpringTrap… respondé.

\- Algo que estoy obligado a hacer – susurro en un gruñido – aquí comienza la mejor actuación de nuestras vidas… _Querida._

\- ¿Qué?

\- Princesa Bon Ming Wei – elevo la voz llamando la atención de todo el mundo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo… un brazalete de compromiso de plata con algunas piedras violetas adornándola – el día de hoy… quiero hacer nuestro compromiso oficial, por favor, acepte ser mi esposa frente a todos estos ciudadanos.

\- Y-yo – mire a todos los ciudadanos quienes esperaban mi respuesta ansiosos, mire a Foxy buscando algo… pero su expresión no decía nada – yo… acepto…

Entre los aplausos de toda la ciudad busque otra vez a Foxy, su mirada seguía fija en mi… pero no tenia expresión alguna " _Sé que me corresponde… pero nunca podremos estar juntos, somos muy diferentes_ " recordé las palabras que me había dicho la noche anterior antes de que me besara… tal vez era cierto, nunca podríamos estar juntos de esta forma. Sentí como SpringTrap colocaba el brazalete en mi brazo como era la costumbre, mis ojos solo buscaban ver la expresión del ladrón… pero no podía ver nada en este, mire otra vez a SpringTrap cuando me abrazo por la cintura y acerco su rostro al mío… cerré los ojos cuando me besaba…

Asco… eso era lo que sentía, pero… simplemente me queda aceptar mi destino… aunque lo deseo, no puedo escapar de mi destino…

 **Continuara…**

Feliz año, gente hermosa! Tengo noticias para iniciar este nuevo año... a partir de esta semana, este fic quedara con día de publicación fijo para los viernes por lo que resta de enero, a partir de febrero el día de publicación puede que cambie a los sábados dependiendo un poco. Pero bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, queria aclarar que van a haber más parejas ademas del Fonnie y el GoldenTrap también habra un poco de PurplePhone y talvez algo de Fredica... aun no me decido sobre la ultima... pero esto sera más adelante...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por su apoyo hacía este fic, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	5. Escapando del destino

**Escapando del destino**

La noticia corrió más rápido de lo que había esperado… las siguientes semanas no se hablaba más que de "la gran boda real", semanas en las que no había visto al ladrón pelirrojo otra vez. Luego de que SpringTrap oficializara nuestro compromiso frente a media ciudad, no había vuelto a ver a Foxy en el palacio, todas las tardes iba al árbol de cerezo esperando verlo… pero nunca venia…

Esa tarde esperaba otra vez bajo los arboles de cerezo, el invierno se acercaba y las flores comenzaban a caer… Mire el cielo buscando una estrella en particular, Sirio… indicaba cuando el invierno inicia ¿verdad? Suspire mientras recordaba lo que Foxy me había dicho aquella noche. Quería verlo, deseaba que apareciera de la nada como siempre lo hace, deseaba estar sentado a su lado conversando o mirando las estrellas, quería que jugara con mi cabello como lo hacía siempre.

\- Bonnie – mire a Chica quien caminaba hacia mi – tu… ¿Estas bien?

\- Solo… un poco cansado – susurre mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado – Estoy cansado de esto… quisiera escapar del destino que mis padres escogieron para mi.

\- ¿por qué no lo haces? – le mire confundido – Desde que el Capitán hizo oficial su compromiso… estas diferente… tu lo odias, deberías de rechazarlo.

\- No puedo hacerlo ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡No! ¡No debes de aceptar eso! Es tu vida, Bonnie… debes de estar con quien realmente amas.

\- Aunque fuera así… si Foxy llega a enterar de lo que soy… tal vez me odie.

\- No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes… deberías ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hare? No sé casi nada de él… no se donde vive ¿¡Como podría encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande como esta!?

\- No lo sé… solo… intentalo.

Mire a Chica antes de abrazarla… entendía lo que quería decirme. Esa noche, escape del palacio, tire mi brazalete de compromiso en mi habitación y salí con la ropa más simple que tenia, un Hanfu negro con una bata violeta y una capa sobre los hombros… aproveche la oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva para poder escabullirme del palacio… cosa que, aunque odio admitirlo, no fue tan difícil como creí que lo seria en un principio, que pésima guardia, Foxy tenia razón… era más difícil colarse en un mercado que en el palacio.

Camine por las calles vacías por mucho tiempo, algunas farolas aun alumbraban el camino, había llegado al barrio pobre hacía unos minutos atrás… no era la primera vez que pasaba por estos lugares… y era algo que nunca me había gustado hacer. Me deje caer sobre una roca cerca del río que indicaba el final de la ciudad luego de un rato de estar caminando, me dolían los pies… sabía que no iba a ser fácil encontrar a Foxy en un lugar tan grande.

\- Soy tonto – me dije a mi mismo quitándome las zapatillas – no lo encontrare tan fácilmente…

\- ¿Perdió algo, _princesa_?

Pegue un salto cuando escuche que me hablaban por la espalda, caí en el suelo de tierra para ver quien me había hablado… temí por un segundo que alguien me hubiera descubierto, pero me alegre al ver que se trataba de Foxy, quien me miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Me has asustado – dije poniéndome de pie.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que estés sola en este lugar y… – No deje que terminara su frase, me lance a sus brazos con una sonrisa – Bo-Bonnie… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Te extrañe, tonto – susurre separándome un poco de él – ¿Por qué?

\- Tu compromiso es oficial… te lo dije, no podemos estar juntos, somos muy diferentes uno del otro.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Odio a SpringTrap, no quiero casarme con él! Yo…

\- Tienes que regresar al palacio – me halo de la mano – vamos… te llevare, no es seguro que estés aquí.

\- ¿¡Por qué quieres deshacerte de mi!? – grite apartando mi mano – ¡pensé que estabas enamorado de mi!

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, Bonnie… pero entiéndelo, no puedes estar aquí.

\- ¡No me iré!

\- ¡Bonnie! ¡Cuidado!

Di un paso hacía atrás y sentí como me resbalaba. Caí de espaldas al río, no nadaba muy bien, así que no podía hacer nada para salir… eso y que me había golpeado la cabeza cuando caí, lo ultimo que vi antes de perder la conciencia fue a Foxy saltando al agua…

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté sobresaltado, la luz entraba por una pequeña ventana al lado del futon donde me encontraba durmiendo, sobe mi cabeza… aun me dolía un poco, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solo que había escapado del palacio para buscar a Foxy, habíamos discutido y me había caído al río. Me senté lentamente en el futon notando que ya no llevaba la ropa del día anterior sino solo una yutaka blanca, me asuste al ver eso…

\- Despertaste – escuche la voz de Foxy entrando al lugar – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- B-bien… Foxy… la ropa…

\- No te preocupes, te vistió mi hermana menor – sonrío, mire a la puerta y una chica de cabello blanco un poco largo y desordenado con las puntas rosas y ojos dorados nos miraba – Mei, deja de espiar.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – entro corriendo a donde yo estaba – ¿En serio eres la _princesa_ Bo Ming Wei? ¿Cómo es que mi tonto hermano y tu están saliendo? ¿Es verdad que escapaste del palacio?

\- Y-yo…

\- ¡Mangle! – regaño golpeándola levemente en la cabeza – lo siento… ella es.. demasiado ella.

\- E-esta bien – susurre mirándola.

Estaba asustado, si ella me había cambiado la ropa significaba que ella me había visto desnudo y eso significaba que había visto… oh, demonios… ahora ella sabía mi secreto… si Foxy se enteraba me odiaría para siempre.

\- Iré a preparar algo para que comas – dijo Foxy sacándome de mis pensamientos, beso mi frente – descansa por ahora, te diste un fuerte golpe.

\- Gracias… y… siento las molestias.

\- Es un honor servirte, Bonnie.

Foxy hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la pequeña habitación, me quede mirando por unos momentos la puerta por donde Foxy había salido unos minutos antes. No reaccione hasta que escuche la risilla de ¿Mei? ¿Mangle? Eh… ¡La hermana menor de Foxy que había cambiado mi ropa la noche anterior y ahora sabía mi maldito secreto! Como sea que se llame…

\- Se nota que le gusta mi hermano, princesa.

\- Tu… me viste ¿verdad? – ella me miro confundida por un segundo, hasta que entendió lo que había dicho bajando la mirada sonrojada – Por favor… te ruego que no le digas nada a tu hermano.

\- Esta bien – sonrió ella – imagino que hay una razón para que la familia real lo haga ¿no? Su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, su majestad.

\- Si… – susurre mirando la suelo – quiero decirte que… a pesar de lo que viste… en realidad si soy una mujer, bueno, internamente lo soy… tengo la capacidad de engendrar, pero soy incapaz de tener hijos con una mujer por eso mi familia decidió…

\- Esta bien – me interrumpió abrazándome – No es necesario que me lo diga… no le juzgare.

\- Gracias… eh…

\- Mi nombre es Mei Wong, pero puede llamarme Mangle.

\- Es un placer, soy Bo Ming Wei… pero llamame Bonnie.

Continúe conversando con Mangle por un rato mientras Foxy preparaba algo para comer, en poco tiempo logre llevarme muy bien con Mangle, no sé que tan seguro puedo estar de que ella guardara mi secreto… pero creo que puedo confiar en Mangle por ahora. Cuando Foxy nos llamo a comer, Mangle me ayudo a levantarme y me presto algo para ponerme sobre la yutaka blanca, ambos fuimos a lo que yo suponía era el comedor o algo parecido… la casa era pequeña pero acogedora… incluso pensé por un segundo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a un lugar como este.

Foxy nos sirvió un poco de arroz y unos Dumpling, me sirvió un poco de té antes de sentarse a mi lado con una sonrisa, mire el desayuno y después le mire un poco molesto.

\- ¿Qué? No lo robé si eso crees – sonrío – bueno… tal vez algunas cosas si…

\- ¡Foxy! – le mire molesto.

\- Ya… tranquilízate y come… tienes que recuperarte, no te llevare al palacio en el estado que estas ahora – dijo en un susurro – ¿Por qué escapaste del palacio?

\- Tu ya no habías regresado… quería verte… me estoy cansando de mantener esta farsa con SpringTrap, quisiera ser libre, no quiero casarme con él – baje la mirada mientras comía uno de los Dupling, por cierto, estaban deliciosos – ¿Tu cocinaste? Esta delicioso.

\- Gracias… me alegra que te guste

\- ¿Por qué ya no regresaste?

\- Mangle, ve a ver si mamá necesita algo – la aludida hizo una reverencia mientras salía del lugar con una Dupling en la boca y un tazón de arroz en la mano, Foxy espero a que Mangle dejara el lugar antes de volver a hablar – te lo dije, Bonnie… tu compromiso es oficial, no creo que se vea bien ser el amante de su majestad.

\- Me obligaron a aceptar este compromiso – susurre bajando la mirada – yo…

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo, eres un noble… todo es más complicado para ti.

\- Desearía no serlo… Quisiera ser alguien como tu, tener una vida "normal" como tu.

\- No puedes cambiar tus orígenes… tu eres parte de la familia real, yo un simple ladrón, a pesar de todo eso… aquí estamos, deseando que no todo fuera tan difícil.

\- Creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti…

\- Estas enamorada de mi – aseguro provocando que riera – Si me prometes que no volverás a hacer una tontería como lo de anoche, te prometo ir a visitarte al palacio todas las noches o lo que me sea posible… realmente te amo, Bonnie… pero tienes que regresar a tu hogar.

\- No quiero regresar al palacio.

\- Tienes que regresar al palacio.

\- No quiero hacerlo

\- Bonnie… si no regresas podrías incluso provocar una guerra civil, piensa en algo más que no seas tu misma.

Le mire a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos una exclamación frente a nosotros, me gire para ver a una mujer algo mayor, delgada, de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados, su tono de piel era tan pálido como el papel… se notaba que estaba enferma, Mangle salio corriendo atrás de ella.

\- S-su majestad – susurro mientras me miraba – que…

\- Mangle – regaño Foxy a la chica que solo se encogio de hombros – mamá… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que una "joven" me había ayudado con lo de las medicinas? Pues… te presento a Bo Ming Wei… ella…

\- ¿¡Qué!? – me asuste un poco cuando la mujer se puso de rodillas frente a mi – perdone a mi hijo, su majestad, prometo que…

\- Esta bien – la detuve acercándome a ella, tome sus manos y la ayude a ponerse de pie – no se arrodille… por favor, no es necesario que lo haga, en realidad – hice una reverencia ante ella – es un honor para mi conocer a la madre de la persona a quien amo.

\- ¿Foxy? – miro a su hijo confundida, no era para menos – Necesito que me expliques todo esto…

\- Es una larga historia – sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y entrelazábamos nuestras manos – en resumen… creo que soy algo así como el novio-amante de la princesa.

Tardamos un tiempo en explicarle toda la situación a la mujer, tanto así que cuando terminamos, ya era muy tarde… a pesar de que insistí a Foxy que no quería regresar al palacio, él me obligo a hacerlo prometiéndome que nos veriamos más tarde en los jardines… al final termine aceptando regresar al palacio. Me despedí de Mangle y su mamá prometiendo que volveria a tomar el té algún día… realmente quería volver a verlas, aunque no esperaba a partir de ese momento comenzaran los verdaderos problemas para nosotros…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! Sé que todo va muy rápido, pero tengo mis pequeños motivos para hacerlo :D Dentro de un par de capitulos comenzamos a presentar a las demas parejas... por cierto... a diferencia de mis otros fic es posible que este tenga más lemon ((Golden: ¿Más lemon? ¡En tus otros fic a penas y haces un capitulo unas vez cada mil años!)) Bueno... este fic contendrá lemon más adelante, y bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	6. Prometido y Amante

**Prometido y Amante**

Camine por las calles junto con Foxy por un rato, me había obligado a ponerme una capa para ocultarme en las calles mientras regresábamos al palacio, me enseño el lugar por donde se colaba para entrar al palacio, era una vieja puerta trasera que ni yo estaba al tanto de su existencia, estaba muy bien oculta entre los matorrales y nadie nos vio entrar, me despedí de Foxy en ese momento con la promesa que volveríamos a vernos esa noche.

Cuando entre al palacio estaban mis padres, mi madre lloraba, a su lado estaban Golden, Freddy y SpringTrap. Cuando me vieron parado en la puerta de la casa mamá fue la primera en correr hacía donde yo estaba, abrazandome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en los ojos de Freddy y papá también se miraba el alivio de verme otra vez, al contrario, SpringTrap parecía molesto de volver a verme.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto SpringTrap en tono molesto que trataba de parecer preocupado, mis padres deben ser unos tontos como para pensar que este idiota me ama – nos... tenias preocupados.

\- Bo Ming – me llamo mi padre – ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Trate de escapar – suspire bajo la sorpresiva mirada de todos los presentes – estoy... _cansada_ de todo esto. El compromiso, mis responsabilidades en este lugar y... otras muchas cosas – susurre mirando a SpringTrap molesto – no quiero continuar con esto...

\- Fo Liu, Guang Chen... retírense – ordeno mi padre mirando a Freddy y Golden, estos hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse – Bonnie... sabes que tenemos que continuar con esto por tu situación y el Capitan...

\- ¡Ya sé que tengo que casarme con SpringTrap aunque no quiera hacerlo! – grite – Estoy cansado de tener que fingir... ¿¡Qué no se dan cuenta que odio a SpringTrap!?

\- Bonnie, cariño... debes de calmarte – SpringTrap me tomo por los hombros – debes de estar cansado, deberías de ir a recostarte, no estas pensando con claridad.

\- Sabes mejor que los demás que si lo hago – susurre – ire a mi habitación... continuaremos con esta conversación más tarde, estoy muy cansado como para seguir con esta conversación.

\- Descansa, Bonnie – susurro SpringTrap besando mis labios rápidamente.

Hice una reverencia a mis padres antes de alejarme del lugar, SpringTrap me siguió hasta las escaleras en silencio... cuando estábamos en lo alto de las escaleras me tomo de la mano deteniéndome, le mire molesto.

\- ¿Quieres decirme donde demonios estabas, maldito idiota? – gruño.

\- Eres la ultima persona a la que le diría donde estaba... deberías de alegrarte, por unos minutos casi logro evitar que nos casemos, incluso que tengas que hacer un "gran" sacrificio para darle un heredero al pueblo ¿No crees?

\- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente – gruño – mucho menos por un maldito ladrón...

\- ¡Él no es un maldito ladrón!

\- ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere que eres un hombre? – me interrumpió sujetando mi rostro con fuerza, gruñí – es asqueroso... dejara de amarte, si alguna vez te amo, claro esta... metete esto en la cabeza, idiota... nadie nunca podrá amarte, Bonnie...

\- Mientes...

\- Dejame en paz – gruñí apartando su mano de mi – quien nunca podrá ser amado por nadie... eres tu... ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!

Me aleje de él corriendo hacía mi habitación y cerrando la puerta atrás mía, Yue pego un salto cuando azote la puerta y me siguió con la mirada hasta que me lance a la cama, le saque de su jaula dejándola andar por mi cama a mi lado... odiaba tener que regresar al palacio, odiaba tener que seguir con mi prometido... hubiera deseado quedarme en otro lugar, junto con Foxy... una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras pensaba sobre lo sucedido él día anterior... realmente deseaba tener una vida normal... no quería continuar con una vida como esta.

La tarde paso normalmente, trate de evitar las preguntas de donde había estado y todo eso, Freddy y Chica trataban de sacarme la verdad, al final... todos parecieron rendirse con sacarme la verdad de lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el día anterior. Cuando llego la noche, supe que era el momento, evadir a la guardia para ir al jardín no fue difícil... igual que siempre... llegue a los árboles de cerezo donde se supone que nos encontraríamos. Sentí como alguien cubría mis ojos desde atrás de mi, sonreí tomando sus manos y girándome a él, Foxy me miraba con ternura...

\- Estas aquí – susurre...

\- Te prometí que vendría – beso mis labios rápidamente – yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, _princesa._

\- Odio que me llamen así...

\- Una razón más para llamarte así – acaricio mi cabello acunando mi rostro en su mano – es divertido molestarte.

\- Tonto.

Nos recostamos en el césped mirando las estrellas como siempre lo hacíamos cuando estábamos a solas, eran solo unos minutos que pasábamos juntos, pero eran los mejores minutos para mi...

Todas las noches nos encontrábamos ahí, pasaron las semanas y después los meses, sin darnos cuenta había pasado medio año en el que nos veíamos cada noche... bajo los cerezos... Tenia miedo del día en que conociera mi secreto, nos acostábamos bajo los cerezos a hablar, nos besábamos... Foxy era una persona muy dulce. Ya no me importaba fingir mi compromiso con SpringTrap, estaba feliz de poder amar a alguien... lo disfrutaría el tiempo en que esto durase...

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunte en un susurro recostado en su pecho durante una noche mientras los cerezos caían sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Se siente qué?

\- Ser el amante de la _princesa_... ¿Cómo se siente?

\- No soy amante de nadie – susurro besando mis labios – soy tu novio, Bonnie... ser amante significaría que estas siendo infiel a tu prometido y ambos sabemos que ni tu ni el Capitán están de acuerdo con ese compromiso...

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Foxy...

\- Es... difícil el aceptar que solo podemos vernos en secreto durante la noche o que tengo que verte con tu tonto prometido durante el día... es difícil estar enamorado de ti y saber que no podemos estar juntos... sabes que te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Foxy... yo...

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que escapemos – sonreí – sabes que no lo voy a aceptar, te necesitan aquí... sé que serás la mejor reina que hemos tenido nunca...

\- No quiero casarme con SpringTrap... quiero...

\- Yo también quiero estar a tu lado – susurro besando mis mejillas con dulzura, amaba estos momentos... cuando estábamos juntos – Bonnie... casate conmigo.

\- No puedo hacerlo...

\- Entonces... que sea algo simbólico.

Me senté en el césped cuando Foxy se levantaba, toque mi brazo, donde se suponía que debería estar mi brazalete de compromiso pero que yo siempre dejaba en mi habitación cuando no estaba con SpringTrap o frente a otras personas, me sorprendí cuando Foxy se puso de rodillas frente mía y saco algo de sus ropas, un brazalete de plata simple... no era nada costoso o sofisticado como SpringTrap lo había hecho, sonreí.

\- Bo Ming Wei... acepta ser mi _esposa_... al menos... ante estos cerezos.

\- Yo... Acepto...

Me lance a los brazos de Foxy besándonos, caímos nuevamente al césped... estaba tan feliz de ese momento que lo olvide todo por un segundo, cuando coloco el brazalete en mi brazo reaccione... Foxy no sabía la verdad... me aleje de él recordando eso... lo había estado engañando durante todo este tiempo, nos veíamos en secreto y nunca había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad, sentí su mirada preocupada sobre mi.

\- Bonnie... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirte – me separe de él sentándome en el césped... tenia que decirle... aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre – yo... te he mentido... yo... en realidad... soy un hombre.

 **Continuara...**

Chan... Chan... Chan... ok no XD amo dejar en suspenso.

Hola gente hermosa ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora con Bonnie y Foxy? En el siguiente capitulo habran muchas revelaciones 7u7 y... hablando de eso... el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo narrado por Bonnie ((yei! sinceramente siempre me ha sido dificil narrar con solo un personaje cuando hay más parejas T-T cuando es solo una pareja me gusta hacerlo, pero como aquí hay tres parejas me esta siendo casi imposible narrarlo)) así que la próxima semana iniciamos con nuestra segunda pareja... ¡GoldenTrap!

Y bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Secretos

**Secretos**

Esperaba la reacción de Foxy, que me diera una cachetada o que me gritara… cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero, en lugar de una cachetada, gritos o cualquier cosa, me sorprendí cuando lo escuche riendo, abrí los ojos. Foxy estaba parado frente mía riendo, le mire extrañado por un tiempo ¿Pensaba que era una broma?

\- ¡Esto no es una broma! – le grite empujándolo ligeramente – ¡Hablo en serio!

\- Sé que lo haces – continuo riendo – solo… que tengo que decirle a Mangle que gano la apuesta…

\- ¿Qué apuesta?

\- La noche en que escapaste… fue mentira que mi hermana fue la única que te vio – le mire molesto cruzándome de brazos ¿qué trataba de decirme? – aquella noche… te lleve pensando que eras la princesa Bo Ming Wei como todos, le pedí a mi hermana que te ayudara… mientras que te cambiaba la ropa… me llamo y me lo dijo… te vi, Bonnie… yo le pedí a Mangle guardar el secreto, que lo olvidara si era posible… no queremos nada de ti como parte de la realeza que eres, no te preocupes… tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros.

\- Y-yo… yo estaba preocupada… preocupado que tu… ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? ¿Qué apostaste con tu hermana?

\- Bueno… yo aposte a que me lo dirías antes de que te pidiera matrimonio y ella aposto que lo harías en el momento o después – Foxy rió – no te preocupes… esta bien…

\- ¿No sientes asco de mi?

\- Eres una persona… como yo, como Mei o como cualquier otro… incluso puedo afirmar que eres mejor que muchas personas que he conocido en mi vida… el reino tiene sus razones para ocultarte de esta forma…

\- ¿Sigues enamorado de mi?

Beso mis labios lentamente con ternura, acariciando mi cabello y rodeando mi cintura, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos…

\- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

\- Un poco – le bese rápidamente

\- ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Quiero casarme contigo antes de que tenga que ir a la noche de bodas con SpringTrap…

\- Necesitamos poner una fecha…

\- En invierno – me separe de él con una sonrisa – mis padres iran a un reino vecino... el matrimonio del hijo del emperador Zî… tardaran un par de semanas, SpringTrap regresara al ejercito la próxima semana y no regresara hasta primavera… para… nuestra boda… quiero casarme contigo antes que llegue la primavera… estaremos solos durante la ultima semana de invierno…

\- Que así sea – beso mis labios rápidamente – lo haremos aquí… bajo los cerezos… durante el ultimo día de invierno.

Cerré los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de Foxy sobre los míos, amaba la sensación que me hacía sentir el tenerlo tan cerca mío… sus labios contra los míos, sus manos en mi cintura pegando más nuestros cuerpos y la cálida brisa del verano que movía nuestras ropas y cabello bajo aquel árbol de cerezo en donde cada noche nos veíamos a escondido desde hacía un año.

\- Te amo, Bonnie – me dijo apartando un mechón de mi cabello de mi rostro.

\- Y yo a ti Foxy – escondí mi rostro en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón, esa melodía que hacía que me calmara, que olvidara por un momento quien era realmente – tengo que irme… si SpringTrap te encuentra aquí él…

\- Lo sé… – suspiro separándose de mi – No es la primera vez que me enfrento al Capitán… puedo soportar uno de sus berrinches.

\- ¡Foxy!

\- Ya… solo estoy bromeando – sonrío revolviendo mi cabello – Es muy tarde… será mejor que regreses ahora… _princesa_

\- No me llames así – me queje riendo – Nos vemos mañana…

\- Si… nos vemos mañana…

Volví a besar sus labios antes de alejarme de él hacía el palacio de mi familia dejando a mi nuevo prometido en nuestro lugar de encuentro de todas las noches. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, subí a mi habitación con el cuidado que nadie me viera… estaba seguro que todo mejoraría muy pronto…

 _Que equivocado estaba…_

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, entre sus manos aprisionaba las sabanas de seda con tanta fuerza que sus dedos comenzaban a doler, su pareja atacaba con besos su nuca mientras movía sus caderas con mayor fuerza, por fin, el guardia rubio soltó un sonoro gemido viniéndose entre las sabanas al mismo tiempo que el otro lo llenaba con su esencia. Golden se dejo caer en la cama rendido, con la respiración agitada, sintió un suave beso en su nuca que le hizo reír.

\- A pesar de que dices odiar a tu prometido porque es un hombre pareces estar muy cómodo en estos momentos, Zhao – se burlo mirando al otro rubio que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama – ¿No te vas a quedar esta noche?

\- Odio a Bonnie simplemente porque mi compromiso con él me separa de ti – susurro SpringTrap colocándose nuevamente su ropa – y no… tengo trabajo que hacer…

\- A veces no puedo evitar sentirme tu prostituta personal.

\- Sabes que te amo, Golden – beso sus labios rápidamente, acariciando los cabellos dorados del menor – pero no podemos estar juntos…

\- Deberías dejar que la _princesa_ se quede con su amante y tu quédate conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Todos hablan sobre eso en las tropas – dijo Golden riendo – también hay rumores de que soy la prostituta del capitán desde hace un año… así que algo debe de haber de cierto con eso de que la _princesa_ se escapa durante la noche para verse con un ladrón que se ha convertido en su amante…

\- Los soldados son más chismosos que las criadas de la cocina – suspiro SpringTrap poniéndose las zapatillas – no les hagas caso…

\- No lo hago, sé que es verdad… aunque somos "amantes" desde hace 7 años…

\- Eso no cuenta, estoy comprometido desde hace solo 5 años – se puso de pie y se estiro un poco – bien… tengo trabajo que hacer, tu descansa, mañana hay entranamiento a primera hora.

\- Gracias a ti no podre correr bien – bromeo Golden – no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

\- Te amo, Golden.

El menor simplemente sonrió de lado ante las palabras de su capitán… era raro, recordaba que la primera vez que SpringTrap le dijo que le amaba le dijo también que estaba comprometido con "la princesa" Bo Ming Wei. Ellos habían crecido juntos en una pequeña villa fuera de la ciudad, Zhao era un año mayor que él, cuando cumplió 15 se habían unido al ejercito al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a salir como pareja en secreto de sus familias.

SpringTrap se convirtió en capitán en poco tiempo, se volvió uno de los soldados más importantes de todo el reino mientras que él con suerte podía ser considerado un soldado por sus compañeros, pasados dos años, una noche, escaparon a unos jardines que se encontraban cerca de donde eran entrenados, esa noche Golden se entrego por completo a SpringTrap por primera vez al mismo tiempo que este le decía que lo amaba… y le confesaba que lo habían comprometido con la princesa… Tuvo que pasar un año antes de que Golden le volviera a dirigir la palabra a SpringTrap y este tuvo que rogar su perdón repetidas veces de rodillas hasta que Golden se canso de verlo de rodillas todos los días y acepto su disculpa… así se había convertido en el "amante" del Capitán… lo que muchos no sabían era lo falsa que era esa relación de SpringTrap y Bonnie.

A la mañana siguiente, Golden se levanto temprano como siempre, se puso su uniforme lo mejor que pudo y salio hacía los campos, habían dejado el castillo unos días atrás para iniciar con los entrenamientos, no era un secreto para nadie que la guerra se estaba acercando, a pesar de tener al ejercito del emperador del imperio Zî de su lado no se comparaba con los ejércitos de los Hunos que se acercaba… soltó un suspiro recordando eso, tenia suerte, ya que SpringTrap estaba comprometido con la princesa de ese reino tenia como prioridad la protección de su futura esposa, y al ser SpringTrap su capitán, podía lograr que él se quedara a su lado para la protección del palacio real y no había forma en que tuviera que ir al campo de batalla… sabía que SpringTrap había aceptado el compromiso desde un principio por eso mismo, para protegerlo…

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí – escucho una burlona voz al tiempo que otro soldado lo abrazaba por los hombros – la prostituta del capitán…

\- Con los gritos que pegabas anoche creímos que no vendrías a entrenar hoy, Guang – se burlo otro.

\- Muy graciosos – gruño Golden tomando una bandeja – deberían pensar en ser comediantes…

\- No te enojes, Guang – se puso en su camino uno de los soldados – solo estamos jugando…

\- Si… no nos meteríamos con la Puta del capitán… o… espera, ya lo estamos haciendo – decía mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas del rubio, Golden aparto su mano de un golpe – oh… mira, parece que ya quiere llorar.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a llorar al hombro de tu amante, _Golden_?

\- Es igual de Puta que su madre…

Ahora si… estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes a ese par, odiaba que se burlaran de él pero nadie en ese mundo se metía con su mamá… aunque todo lo que dijeran fuera verdad, por suerte, apareció Freddy justo a tiempo quitando del camino a ese par… sonrió al ver a Freddy frente a ellos, era increíble como el amargado guardia se seguridad personal de la _princesa_ podía llegar a dar tanto miedo a otros soldados… tal vez tuviera que ver con que era Sargento también.

\- Si tienen tanto tiempo para molestarlo ¿Por qué no gastan esas energías en lavar los platos? – hablo Freddy haciendo temblar a los dos soldados – ahora… vallan.

\- ¡Si, señor! – Golden rio al ver a ese par alejarse.

\- En serio… son insoportables – gruño Freddy cuando estuvo a solas con su medio hermano – entonces… dime ¿por qué aun sigues con ese idiota?

\- No sé a que te refieres, Fo – evito Golden a su hermano.

\- Golden… sabes a que me refiero, te tratan así solo porque dejas que… ya sabes… cuando todos sabemos como es él en realidad ¿por qué continuas con él?

\- Ustedes solo conocen su lado malvado… no es tan malo como ustedes creen…

\- Yo he visto muchas veces como golpea a Bonnie…

\- Tu eres amigo de la infancia de _ella_ … yo de Zhao, tu fuiste criado en las paredes del palacio mientras que yo tenia que buscar fruta podrida en la basura para comer… creo que hay una gran diferencia.

\- Lamento que nuestro padre haya sido un imbécil, Golden…

\- No es tu culpa, no te disculpes…

\- Golden…

\- Mejor… apresurémonos… tenemos que entrenar.

No dejo que su hermano siguiera hablando y se alejo de él… Freddy era su medio hermano menor, el padre de ambos había tenido un romance con la madre de Golden hacía muchos años atrás mientras estaba comprometido con otra mujer que tenia un puesto alto en la realeza, a pesar de que amaba a su madre tuvo que dejarla cuando él tenia solo unos meses de nacido… no culpaba a su hermano por lo que su padre había hecho, sabía que él no tenia la culpa… pero era irónico como se repetía la historia ahora, era una suerte que él no pudiera tener hijos con SpringTrap… seria mucho más doloroso…

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo visualizar la figura de SpringTrap en una de las tiendas junto con otros generales del ejercito, sonrio sin darse cuenta de ello… la vida era injusta…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Creyeron que les iba a dejar sufrir por mucho tiempo? Soy malvada pero no tanto como para darles más drama del que se viene XD pero tendran que esperar a saber a que me refieron con "drama" pues la proxima semana hay un capitulo "especial" de mi segunda pareja favorita... ¡PurplePhone! Ademas, dejenme decir que la decisión del GoldenTrap fue vital para el final del fic XD de todas formas SpringTrap seguira siendo el hijo de fruta a quien todos queremos hasta el final del fic (?).

También tengo que dar una noticia, y es que este lunes comencé con las clases de inglés en las tardes, el domingo inicio con mis clases de música y en febrero inicio con la universidad, así que ahora el horario de actualización sera cambiado, a partir de la otra semana los capitulos seran actualizados los sábados a partir de mediodía horario Centro América y es posible que ya no actualice cada semana como lo he hecho hasta ahora... Gracias por su comprensión y eso es todo por esta semana ;D nos leemos pronto!


	8. Enseñame a amarte

**Enséñame a amarte**

Soltó un suspiro mientras continuaba mirando aquellos documentos en donde mostraban todas las regiones que habían sido invadidas en las ultimas semanas... era un dolor de cabeza tener que ver todas esas cosas, había recibido muchas cartas de diferentes reinos pidiendo ayuda de su ejercito... no podía hacer nada pero odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras que esos malditos invasores se internaban cada vez más él simplemente se podía quedar de brazos cruzados... por lo menos por unos pocos días más... para colmo se tendría que casar con esa niña caprichosa. Lanzo todo lo que estaba sobre su mesa al suelo provocando que algunas tazas se quebraran, justo en ese momento un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas entro al lugar un poco sorprendido por la acción del emperador de aquellas tierras.

\- Veo que estas más estresado de lo que creí que estarías... venia a ver si querías un poco de té pero creo que mejor...

\- Quédate – ordeno sentándose, suspiro mientras el recién llegado cerraba la puerta corrediza detrás suya – lo siento... creo que estoy un poco estresado por todo lo que esta sucediendo...

\- No es para menos, dentro de poco tiempo es tu boda y los hunos se están propagando como una enfermedad...

\- Son una enfermedad – gruño el emperador de cabellos oscuros – y no me menciones nada sobre la boda... tan solo pensar que tendré que casarme con esa caprichosa...

\- Su majestad Hua puede ser un poco...

\- ¿Insoportable?

\- Iba a decir molesta... pero si quieres verlo así... me parece bien.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo casarme contigo?

\- ¿Tengo que responder?

Vicent rió al oír la respuesta de Scott, realmente... su _concubino_ era la única persona que podía hacerlo sonreír en momentos como esos.

\- Esta noche iré a tu habitación – susurro besando los labios de Scott.

\- A este paso me sorprende que aun no tengamos hijos... _majestad_...

\- Seria lindo verte con una pancita...

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – susurro volviendo a besar los labios del futuro emperador, para después despedirse con la mano y salir del lugar – te espero esta noche...

\- Nos vemos esta noche – se despidió soltando un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerro dejándolo solo en su estudio otra vez.

Su nombre real era Xen Zî, aunque le llamaban Vicent por razones desconocidas, actualmente era el emperador del imperio Zî y estaba comprometido con la princesa Hua Jin, hija del emperador de uno de los reinos vecinos desde hacía un año con la intención de hacer una alianza cuando el imperio Zî estaba a punto de caer... Para Vicent nunca había sido un problema aquello, había aceptado el compromiso con Hua desde un principio sin poner oposición de ninguna forma, todo hubiera salido bien sino hubiera sido porque la princesa era incapaz de tener hijos...

 _FLASHBACK_

La mujer de cabellos castaños golpeo la mesa donde se encontraban reunidos, Vicent soltó un suspiro en contraste con sus padres y el padre de su futura esposa que dieron un salto cuando esta se había enfadado por una simple sugerencia... una semana atrás le habían dicho que ella no iba a ser capaz de engendrar vida en su interior, en un principio ambos imperios pensaron en que lo mejor seria romper aquel compromiso que nunca daría fruto alguno, pero en eso, uno de ellos tuvo una idea con la cual veneficiar a ambos imperios, una concubina para su majestad.

\- ¡Me niego a que tenga una amante! – grito la princesa.

\- No seria una amante, querida – trato de calmar el padre de Vicent – se trata de una concubina, una mujer con la cual pueda tener hijos para el imperio, seria tu esposo pero...

\- ¡NO! – grito poniéndose de pie – ¡No quiero que ninguna mujer se acerque a él! ¡Si va a ser mi esposo yo seré la única mujer a la que pueda ver o tocar!

\- Siento decir esto, Zî, pero mi hija tiene razón – secundo el padre de Hua – el trato era que mi hija seria la única esposa de su hijo... así que si llegara a tener una concubina, el trato estaría roto, lo siento... pero hay que buscar otra forma para tener un heredero.

\- Sus majestades – llamo el medico que se encontraba entre ellos – tal vez no deba de meterme... pero hay otra forma en que su majestad pueda darles un heredero sin necesidad de traer otra mujer a su hogar...

\- ¿Puede hacer que la princesa Hua engendre? – pregunto la emperatriz mirando a la chica.

\- No, eso, me temo, me es imposible... pero, si su majestad no quiere que su futuro esposo este con otra mujer, tal vez ella acepte que sea un hombre – todos los presentes en la mesa se miraron unos a otros, Vicent simplemente levanto la mirada hacía el médico, curioso – hace no mucho tiempo, no muy lejos de aquí, encontramos a un joven que es capaz de engendrar vida en su interior... como una mujer... no estamos muy seguros de lo peligroso que esto pudiera resultar, pero es una alternativa si ustedes desean intentarlo...

\- Si es un hombre... no veo problema – hablo Hua mirando a su padre – no creo que Xen pueda enamorarse de un hombre...

\- Xen – lo llamo su madre – ¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo?

\- Lo intentare.

La verdad era que a Vicent le parecía igual cualquier cosa que sus padres dijera o hicieran... desde que era niño había sido así, no le importaba que sucediera con su vida, había aceptado todas y cada una de las cosas que sus padres habían decidido para él, había aceptado que sus padres solo le veían como el futuro emperador y no como su hijo, había aceptado ser simplemente el futuro emperador de aquellas tierras... no le importaba con quien tuviera que casarse para proteger a su reino o con quien tuviera que acostarse para tener un heredero, Vicent estaba muerto en vida.

.

.

.

En un pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos del palacio, vivía una familia de granjeros, el menor de los nueve hermanos, Shaiming Xiong, era como su nombre lo decía, una luz para su familia. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes lo hacían resaltar entre sus hermanos, siempre iba con una sonrisa mientras hacía sus labores, era uno de los hermanos más laboriosos de todos, un chico apuesto que amaba la vida, todo lo contrario a lo que el joven emperador era a pesar de que tenían prácticamente la misma edad. Shaiming era especial en muchos sentidos, uno de ellos era que podía engendrar vida en su interior... desde que había cumplido 17 años y había tenido un pequeño incidente en cierto periodo del mes.

Desde antes sus padres habían notado que no era como todos los chicos de su edad, su figura era mucho más fina y su voz algo aguda, como la de una mujer... los médicos confirmaron que él no era como todos los chicos, a pesar de que sus padres se vieron afectados por aquella noticia, Shaiming siguió siendo él mismo como siempre... decía que aquello no tenia que afectarle, incluso llego a verlo como una bendición... eso hasta cierta tarde cuando el ejercito lo visito en su hogar.

\- ¿Quieren que nuestro hijo sea _concubina_ de su majestad? – pregunto impresionada la mujer – pero... él...

\- No puedo permitir que algo así suceda – gruño su padre poniéndose de pie – podemos ser simples campesinos sin importancia ¡Pero no permitiré que mi hijo se convierta en una concubina de su majestad!

\- Sus majestades prometieron pagar una buena cantidad por su hijo, señor, conocemos sobre el don de su hijo y creemos que seria un honor que sea él quien le otorgue un heredero al reino... – ofreció el soldado – lo siento, pero no puedo irme de aquí con un no como respuesta, haré lo que sea para que me entregue a su hijo.

\- Sobre mi cadáver se lo llevaran.

\- Si así lo quiere.

\- ¡No! – se interpuso Shaiming entre su padre y el soldado – yo... lo haré...

\- ¡Shai...!

\- No puedes detenerme, padre – interrumpió – he tomado una decisión... solo... sus majestades deben de prometer que no tocara a mi familia nunca y que pagara una cantidad apropiada por mi... es lo único que pido...

\- Usted sera alojado en los terrenos del palacio mientras sea de utilidad a su majestad, el tiempo que lo sea su familia recibirá una cantidad generosa por parte de su majestad...

\- No tienes porque hacer esto – le halo del brazo uno de sus hermanos mayores – no tienes porque convertirte en concubina de su majestad por nosotros, Scott...

\- Esta bien, Tian... quiero hacerlo – se giro a los soldados – acepto la oferta de su majestad...

\- Despídase de su familia y tome sus cosas... partiremos esta noche al palacio.

Tal vez para Scott lo más difícil fue despedirse de su familia, no tenia muchas cosas, así que solo había llevado consigo un amuleto que su padre le había dado que había sido de sus padres... Esa misma noche, Scott termino despidiéndose de sus padres y había subido a la carroza junto con los guardias del palacio, fue doloroso ver a su madre llorando mientras la carroza se alejaba.

El viaje no fue muy largo, o no lo sintió de esa forma, se quedo dormido a mitad del camino antes de llegar a lo que eran los terrenos del palacio, se sorprendió de lo grandes que eran estos y de toda la vegetación que había en estos terrenos, llego a sentirse intimidado por el interior del palacio al mismo tiempo que estaba impresionado de esta, no podía creer que ese seria el lugar donde ahora viviría, lo habían llevado hasta una habitación que habían indicado seria la suya... le sorprendió ver que esta era incluso más grande que su propia casa.

\- Debe de ser impresionante para ti estar en un sitio como este ¿verdad? – se sobresalto al escuchar una voz atrás de él, pego un salto girándose a donde venia la voz encontrándose con un hombre de tez algo morena, cabellos negros un poco largos y ojos violeta, el hijo del emperador, Xen Zî – disculpa... no quería asustarte, soy...

\- Sé quien es, su majestad – interrumpió haciendo una reverencia.

\- Deja esas formalidades, parece que tendremos una relación muy cercana a partir de ahora – ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Scott, aparto la mirada avergonzado – llámame simplemente Vicent.

\- ¿Vicent? – Scott levanto la mirada al futuro emperador – esta bien... en ese caso... usted puede llamarme Scott, es un honor para mi tener el privilegio de...

\- No lo digas – interrumpió – lamento que tengas que hacer esto... si Hua pudiera tener hijos por su propia cuenta no hubieras tenido que aceptar esto, lo siento.

\- Esta bien... la princesa debe de ser muy hermosa ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé realmente...

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabe? – pregunto sonriendo – digo... esta enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

No dijo nada, aquel silencio respondió la pregunta de Scott quien borro la sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato bajando la mirada, era un matrimonio por conveniencia... había visto muchos como esos y siempre había estado en contra de ellos... odiaba que las personas hicieran ese tipo de cosas...

\- Lo lamento...

\- No lo hagas... no es la gran cosa, solo me casare con ella...

\- No... digo... yo creo que todos merecen estar con quien aman... no eso... Me parece tan injusto que tenga que casare con una persona a la que no ama...

\- Es igual para mi, nunca he conocido lo que es el amor – Scott miro sorprendido a Vicent, este le miraba sin expresión alguna – no sé que es el amor... ademas... tu te vas a entregar a mi ¿No estamos en la misma posición?

\- Tal vez – Scott volvió a bajar la mirada, sonrió – pero... tal vez pueda enseñarle a usted a amar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si voy a estar aquí – Scott se acerco hasta Vicent, abrazándole por el cuello, por inercia Vicent rodeo la cintura del otro acercándolo más a él, unieron sus labios en un beso, su primer beso – mientras estemos juntos en este lugar, quiero enseñarle a usted a amar... deseo enseñarle lo que es el amor, majestad.

\- Parece ser interesante... que así sea... Scott... pero mejor llámame solo Vicent.

\- Entonces, te llamare solo Vicent – sonrió Scott acariciando los cabellos del futuro emperador.

Ninguno de los dos pudo describir la sensación que tuvieron al verse por primera vez a los ojos o lo que sintieron con su primer beso... incluso para Vicent aun era difícil explicar bien como fue estar por primera vez con Scott, como fue tenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo o como fue despertar con el peli-negro abrazado a él... era difícil entender que era lo que sentía en los momentos que estaba con Scott. Había cumplido su promesa, le había enseñado a amar... al mismo tiempo que lo había enamorado, y Scott también se había enamorado de Vicent.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

La noche había llegado, Scott se encontraba en su habitación solo con una túnica blanca sentado en la orilla de su cama, habían pasado varios meses desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, ¿Extrañaba a su familia? Claro... las noches en las que estaba solo no podía evitar mirar por la ventana las estrellas y pensar en como se encontrarían sus hermanos o sus padres en esos momentos, habían veces en las que deseaba poder salir de aquel lugar e ir a ver a su familia... pero no podía hacerlo... sin notarlo ahora se encontraba frente a aquella ventana mirando las estrellas y preguntándose como estaría su familia en esos momentos, sus hermanos, sus padres... su pueblo...

\- ¿En que piensas? – escucho la pregunta justo cuando unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azul-violeta de Vicent.

\- Nada importante – mintió girándose para quedar frente a frente con el emperador – solo... solo pensaba en mis hermanos... espero que la guerra no haya afectado mi pueblo natal, no quisiera que le pasara nada a mi familia...

\- Las aldeas que se encuentran aun en terrenos del palacio siguen a salvo – susurro besando el cuello del peli negro – no te preocupes... si algo llegara a suceder yo mismo ordenare que les protejan...

\- No deberías hacerlo...

\- Quiero hacerlo...

\- Desperdicias los recursos del reino, Vicent, tienes que tener cuidado si no quieres que el reino caiga por tu culpa en poco tiempo... no puedes proteger a todos los campesinos de las tierras de tu familia... aunque quisieras hacerlo...

\- Y dices que eres un simple campesino... pareces mi padre.

\- Estoy comenzando a evaluar la propuesta de tu padre sobre convertirme en tu consejero – bromeo, Vicent hizo un gesto de disgusto ante esas palabras, hacia un par de meses atrás el padre de Vicent, el emperador, le había ofrecido a Scott el convertirse en el consejero de su hijo al ver que era mucho más racional que su hijo, claro, esto implicaría el dejar de ver a su hijo durante las noches de esa forma – es una broma... no es un gran puesto el que tengo pero me gusta...

\- Odio el que tengas que ser simplemente esto – susurro besando los labios del contrario – te amo...

\- Cuando vine a este lugar... jure que te enseñaría a amar... simplemente eso hice – devolvió el beso – aunque no imagine que seria yo quien también aprendería a amarte...

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Al contrario...

Vicent recostó a Scott en la cama mientras le besaba, Scott rodeaba el cuello del mayor son sus brazos tratando de pegar su cuerpo aun más con el del mayor, se sentía tan bien... poco a poco su túnica iba resbalando poco a poco dejando su cuerpo completamente al desnudo, Vicent rio al ver esto, al parecer alguien lo esperaba. Comenzó por acariciar el pecho del peli negro fijando su atención en los rosados pezones del joven campesino que tenia bajo suyo, Scott soltaba leves gemidos que trataba de callar en su garganta al sentir las caricias que el otro le propinaba, dejo salir un gemido fuerte y agudo al sentir como mordía uno de sus pezones y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre con su mano fría, las manos de Vicent siempre estaban frías...

\- Tus manos... están... frías – jadeo mirando al futuro emperador.

\- Pronto ya no lo sentirás – susurro jadeando sobre el pecho del otro y bajando poco a poco hasta la entrepierna del pelinegro.

\- N-no hagas eso... es... sucio...

\- Pero te gusta – beso la punta del miembro de Scott provocando que este soltara un gemido – hare que esta noche disfrutes mucho más que otras...

Tuvo que morder su mano para no dejar salir un gemido cuando Vicent metió todo su miembro en su boca comenzando a subir y bajar, a lamer y de vez en cuando morder levemente. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado en ese lugar, a pesar de que desde un principio solo había llegado para eso... para tener un hijo con "su majestad"... aun sentía vergüenza de que alguien los escuchara haciendo esas cosas.

Trataba de callar los gemidos y jadeos en su garganta cuando sintió como Vicent comenzaba a penetrarlo con sus dedos, primero uno y después dos hasta llegar a un tercero... se sentía tan bien... logro sentarse un poco sobre el colchón quitando la ropa del futuro emperador y dejandola caer, tocando la morena piel del contrario y besando los labios de este, nunca pensó llegar a estar tan enamorado de alguien... alguien que era imposible para él... se puso de rodillas frente al otro quien se había terminado sentando en el colchón.

\- ¿Vas a montarme, Scotty? – pregunto con una seductora voz mirando al otro.

\- Es injusto que solo yo disfrute – aparto el cabello oscuro del rostro del otro – ojala tuviera tus ojos... ah... Vi-Vicent...

\- No hables de eso ahora – susurro besando y mordiendo el pecho del más bajo.

\- N-no dejes marcas...

\- ¿Por qué? Todos lo saben... no hay razón para que tengas vergüenza de lo que hacemos...

No pudo debatir esas palabras, miro molesto por un segundo al otro, aparto la mirada mientras comenzaba a auto penetrarse, Vicent le sujetaba por las caderas tratando de evitar que se hiciera daño. Al estar completamente dentro, se volvieron a besar mientras que Scott comenzaba a moverse lentamente, cosa que Vicent no soporto por mucho tiempo antes de tirarlo a la cama otra vez y comenzar a penetrarlo con mayor fuerza y velocidad provocando que no pudiera callar más sus gemidos. Llenaba su cuello y pecho de besos mientras recitaba dulces palabras a oídos de Scott, quien jadeaba y gemía por más...

\- N-no... lo... más – jadeo enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del otro – m-me... vengo...

\- Un... poco más – gimió Vicent.

Dio una ultima embestida antes que Scott se viniera entre ellos y sentir como su interior se estrechaba deliciosamente sobre su miembro, justo en ese momento dejo que su esencia llenara el interior del de cabellos negros, beso sus labios mientras lo recostaba en la cama jadeante, observo con detenimiento su rostro cansado, sonrojado y sudoroso que jadeaba en busca de aire, como su blanco pecho lleno de pequeñas marcas rojas subía y bajaba lleno de esa sustancia blanquecina que tenia tan buen sabor para su paladar, lamió un poco de esta pasado su lengua desde el ombligo del de cabellos negros hasta un poco más debajo de sus costillas.

\- Pervertido – jadeo mirando al otro – ¿Te quedaras esta noche?

\- Claro... sabes que adoro despertar a tu lado, eres muy lindo cuando duermes.

\- Queda una semana – susurro Scott recostándose en el pecho del más alto – antes de que te cases...

\- Desearía que esta maldita guerra terminara antes de que tuviera que casarme con esa crecida – gruño mientras jugaba con los cabellos negros de su amante – si la guerra terminara... podría hacer lo que quisiera, podríamos olvidar el compromiso, podría casarme contigo...

\- Sabes que es imposible... nada podría terminar con una guerra de un día para otro.

\- ¿Crees en los milagros?

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? – rió

\- Yo si – suspiro mirando hacía la ventana, las estrellas que brillaban en la oscura noche junto a la luna llena, justo en ese momento paso frente a ellos una estrella fugaz, Vicent sonrió – desearía que sucediera algo... que algo evitara que me casara con Hua... y poder estar contigo, Scott... ¿Scott?

Miro al otro, sonrió al verle dormido en su pecho, con su respiración tranquila y sus ojos cerrados, beso su frente mientras se acomodaba tratando de no molestar al otro, fijando su mirada en la ventana donde pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo... poco a poco fue cayendo dormido...

.

.

.

Tuvo que ponerse las zapatillas corriendo por los pasillos... a pesar de que era simplemente "concubina" de su majestad había sido invitado por el mismo emperador a comer con ellos todas las mañanas, claro... cuando a Vicent se le ocurría molestarlo dejándolo dormir más de la cuenta no era fácil el llegar a tiempo, era una grave falta el no llegar a desayunar con sus majestades a la hora indicada... abrió la puerta del comedor justo a tiempo entrando al lugar.

\- Buenos días, Scott –saludo la emperatriz con una sonrisa.

\- Pido disculpas, me quede dormido – hizo una reverencia frente a sus majestades – lo siento...

\- No te disculpes – suspiro Vicent mirando al de cabellos negros – no eres el único que se quedo dormido.

Scott se sentó junto a Vicent como todas las mañanas, Hua llego un momento más tarde cuando la comida ya estaba servida, Scott no se sorprendió al ver que la princesa con mucha suerte había saludado a los emperadores y a su futuro esposo dejándolo a él como si fuera una pared, era típico de cada mañana desde que había comenzado a vivir en ese lugar. El desayuno fue tranquilo como todas las mañanas o casi... Pues llego un momento mientras que Scott estaba comiendo que llego un olor que le causo nauseas, trato de ignorarlas tomando algo de té, pero le fue imposible.

\- ¿Scott? – le llamo Vicent cuando este se había quedado mirando a la nada por mucho tiempo – Scott ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Y-yo...

No pudo responder, tuvo que ponerse de pie de un golpe y salir corriendo lejos del comedor, tanto Vicent como su madre se pusieron de pie al ver como el joven de cabellos negros había salido corriendo del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, Hua simplemente desvió la mirada continuando con su comida y su padre los miro a ambos. Vicent no espero más y salio del lugar para buscar al de cabellos negros al que encontró al poco tiempo.

\- Scott – le llamo acercándose a él, estaba sentado en una grada frente a los jardines y con un pañuelo en la boca – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- S-si... solo... creo que algo me hizo mal.

\- Es imposible, ordenare que llamen al doctor.

\- No es necesario...

\- No aceptare un no como respuesta – sentencio – regresa a tu habitación.

\- Si, majestad – se burlo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Vicent – estoy un poco mareado...

\- Vamos... te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió mientras era llevado por Vicent a su habitación y lo dejo recostado en su cama.

Paso una hora, el doctor llego rápidamente a la llamada del futuro emperador y fue a atender a Scott bajo ordenes de sus majestades, fuera de la habitación esperaban Vicent y su madre, cuando el médico indico que podían entrar, fue Vicent el primero en correr hasta donde estaba Scott recostado en la cama con una sabana cubriéndolo hasta el pecho, se sentó a su lado tomando su mano, Scott le sonrió, ya para los padres del futuro gobernante y ese médico que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo no era secreto que había algo más entre ese par, y a Vicent no le importaba demostrarlo.

\- Bien, majestades, tengo muy buenas noticias para ustedes – hablo el medico mirando a la emperatriz y a su hijo – al parecer, el joven esta en cinta.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto en un susurro Scott – eso es...

\- Maravilloso – completo besando la mano del de cabellos negros – es una gran noticia...

\- Si que lo es – secundo la emperatriz – gracias por sus servicios, doctor, por favor... dejemos a mi hijo y a Scott solos.

\- Como ordene, majestad.

Ambos salieron dejando a los futuros padres solos en la habitación, Scott miraba hacía la nada mientras que Vicent jugaba con su cabello de forma cariñosa.

\- Vamos a ser padres – susurro Vicent con una sonrisa.

\- No... tu y la princesa Hua serán padres – corrigió mirando algo molesto al otro – ese fue el trato, por esto estoy aquí... no somos pareja, Vicent, estas comprometido y yo estoy aquí simplemente porque ella no puede tener hijos... no importa cuando quiera a este niño, no puedo ser su _madre_ aunque lo desee...

\- Scott... te lo dije, haré lo que sea posible para no casarme con ella... ella no es y nunca sera la madre de nuestro hijo.

\- No, nunca lo sera... pero igual, ella sera tu esposa, yo simplemente soy... algo parecido a una concubina o un amante...

\- Sabes que odio que digas esas cosas de ti.

\- Si... pero es la verdad, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo...

\- No trato de hacerlo.

\- Pareciera que si – suspiro girándose – ¿Puedes dejarme solo? Quiero dormir un poco...

\- Si quieres comer algo, lo que sea, dímelo... haré que lo traigan de inmediato – Scott soltó un suspiro, Vicent beso su mejilla – escucha bien esto, Scott, no importa quien seas o que yo este comprometido con esa mujer... te amo y ese niño sera NUESTRO hijo... y ni Hua ni esta maldita guerra podra evitar que tu y yo estemos juntos.

Volvio a besar la mejilla del de cabellos negros antes de salir del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de él, por su parte, Scott dejo correr un par de lágrimas por su rostro... había sido un tonto por haberse ilusionado con estar con Vicent desde un principio, nunca tuvo que haber dicho que le enseñaría a amar... nunca tuvo que enamorarse de él... cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, llevo una mano a su vientre... tenia miedo de lo que Hua pudiera hacerle a su hijo, tenia miedo de entregar su bebé a una mujer que lo odiaba...

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Creo que este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en este fic... no sé porque me dolio tanto escribir esa ultima parte D': y no... no puedo dejar que nadie sea feliz... por ahora... y disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero aun no tengo mi computadora y la de mi mamá sigo sin poder usarla bien -.-" pero bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y la próxima semana tendremos lemon fonnie 7u7 sé que lo quieren, lo veo en sus comentarios (?)

Y eso es todo por hoy gente hermosa! nos leemos la pronto!

P.D: Este si es el ultimo viernes que subo capitulo... tal vez... el martes comienzo clases TwT adios, hermosas vacaciones... se te van a extrañar mucho...


	9. Estando a solas

**Estando a solas**

 ***-.-*-.-*FOXY*-.-*-.-***

Había tenido que saltar al rio cuando esta caprichosa princesa se había caido a este… en serio… Bonnie podía llegar a tener actitudes de una niña pequeña, se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsiente, no la podía regresar a su hogar en ese estado por obvias razones, sin mencionar el hecho de que estabamos completamente moados, no tenia opción… tenia que llevarla a casa, solte un suspiro mientras la subía a mi espalda, no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente al sentir su aliento en mi nuca y al sentir su olor tan cerca… demonios… comenzaba a pensar en secuestrar a esata niña caprichosa y no regresarla al palacio nunca más… claro… eso seria dificil.

Llegue a mi casa pronto, era una casa de madera pequeña y simple con dos habitaciones separadas, en una dormia mi madre y en la otra Mangle y yo, también estaba la cocina aparte… de alguna forma nuestra casa era un poco más grande que otras y estaba agradecido con eso, por lo menos mi padre penso en dejarnos un techo antes de irse a quien sabe donde demonios, entre al lugar, Mangle estaba en la cocina preparando algo de té, estaba a punto de correr para saludarme cuando noto que llevaba a alguien en la espalda.

\- Hermano – me llamo – ¿Quién es ella? Puede que… ¡Es tu misteriosa novia!

\- Mangle, callate – le calle mientras le miraba molesto – ella es… una larga historia, necesito tu ayuda…

\- ¿Por qué estan mojados? ¿Esta lloviendo fuera?

\- Nos caimos al rio… ¿Puedes dejar de interrogarme? – suplique mientras dejaba a Bonnie en uno de los futones de la habitación que Mangle y yo compartiamos – necesito que me ayudes a cambiarle la ropa… ella…

\- ¡No puede ser! – chillo corriendo hacía Bonnie – no… puede… ser… ¡Es la princesa! ¡Eres el novio de la princesa! Eso o… la secuestraste… pero lo dudo, no eres tan bueno, así que significa que eres el novio de la princesa, pero la princesa ya esta comprometida así que eres el amante de la princesa… lo siento… no sé porque no me calló ¡Pero es que mi hermano es el amante de la princesa!

\- ¡Mei! – le grite dandole un zape – si quieres puedes ir a gritar al mercado para que todos se enteren… si, mi "novia misteriosa" es la princesa Bo Ming Wei.

\- No me lo creo ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Me buscaba – suspire mientras me quitaba la ropa mojada y buscaba ponerme otra cosa – tuvimos una discución y… bueno… cayó al rio y ahora estamos aquí… solo… cambiale la ropa, no quiero que se resfrie.

\- Alguien esta MUY enamorado.

No le dije nada, salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina, el clíma había bajado demasiado mientras venia a la casa con Bonnie en mi espalda, eso o algo tenia que ver conque estaba mojado por darme un pequeño chapuzon en el rio a mitad de la noche… en serio… no sé porque hago estas cosas por una mujer.

Me había enamorado de la princesa desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que nos conocieramos el uno al otro, le había visto muchas veces en la ciudad, me gustaba verla sonreir cuando iba con esa amiga suya y me frustaba el verla junto con ese hombre que era su prometido, pero no podía hacer nada… por lo menos no me atrevia a hacer nada hasta que ella me salvo de que me cortaran una mano por robar medicinas.

\- FOXY! – el grito de Mangle casi me saca un infarto, me puse de pie y entre a la habitación sin pensarlo, justo en ese momento me arrepentí de inmediato, Mangle estaba a medio cambiar a Bonnie… y no lo negare… me impresiono cuando le vi sin ropa alguna – Foxy… ella es…

\- No diras nada – la callé – prometeme por mamá que no diras nada.

\- Pero…

\- Mangle, eres la menos apropiada para juzgarle – le interrumpí – no me importa si Bonnie es un hombre o una mujer ¿entiendes? Tiene que haber un motivo y estoy casi seguro que es el mismo que tu situación… así que te vas a callar, si Bonnie te pregunta algo, yo nunca vi nada ¿entiendes?

\- Pero…

\- Te pregunte si entiendes, Mangle…

\- Si… lo entiendo – susurro bajando la mirada – pero… no lo entiendo, te ha mentido por mucho tiempo… no sientes… ¿asco?

\- Mira, me enamore de quien es Bonnie desde un principio, por lo que veia que hacía y por su sonrisa – sonreí mientras me sentaba junto al cuerpo inconsciente de la "princesa", jugaba con un mechon de su cabello lavanda – por eso quiero protegerlo… o tratare de hacerlo… si me ha mentido es porque tiene que hacerlo, soy un simple ladrón, "ella" es una princesa – reí revolviendo los cabellos de Mangle – ademas, sentir asco por Bonnie seria como sentirlo por ti… te quiero, Mei, eres mi "hermanita".

\- Gracias, hermano.

Conocía ese tipo de situación medica desde que mi hermana había nacido… bueno, a veces es un poco complicado saber si tengo que llamarla "hermana" o "hermano", cuando Mei nació los medicos nos dieron la noticia que no era como cualquier niño, Mangle había nacido como una niña, por lo que se le dio el nombre de Mei, pero cuando crecio el médico del pueblo nos dijo que Mei, de alguna forma, también era un hombre… fisicamente es más mujer que hombre, cosa contrario con Bonnie, pero para mi siempre sera mi pequeña hermana.

Cuando Mangle me dijo que había terminado de vestir a Bonnie, entre a la habitación, solo habían dos futones, así que dejaria que Mangle y Bonnie durmieran en ellos mientras yo me quedaba sentado cerca de una ventana, cuando Mangle ya estaba dormida, me quede observando por un rato a Bonnie… se veia tan tranquilo durmiendo… sonreí para mi mismo cuando un pensamiento vino a mi mente, bese los labios de la princesa dormida rápidamente.

.

.

.

Foxy besaba a Bonnie lentamente, mordia sus labios mientras paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la "princesa", Bonnie trataba de ahogar los gemidos en su garganta por las caricias de su aun amante, esa noche estaban solos, sus majestades ya debian de estar al otro lado del país para la boda a la que asistirian y no había ni un solo guardia en todo el palacio… practicamente Bonnie estaba solo, esa noche iban a poder pasar más tiempo juntos, se encontraba sobre el joven principe besandolo de forma apasionada mientras los petalos de los cerezos entraban por la ventana de la habitación del joven principé, Foxy exploraba con sus manos sobre las ropas del joven de cabellos violetas de forma lenta.

\- Deberiamos detenernos – susurro con la respiración algo agitada – si continuamos…

\- Quiero hacerlo – insistio Bonnie tomando la mano de Foxy, introduciendola a sus ropas – quiero… entregarme a ti esta noche…

\- Bonnie… no tienes porque…

\- Quiero hacerlo – volvio a repetir – por favor… solo esta noche… tal vez sea la única oportunidad en la que podamos estar juntos.

\- En ese caso – sonrio el pelirrojo tomando las manos del menor, besandolas – prometo estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, aun en la salud como en la enfermedad… juro protegerte aun en contra de mi vida, tu seras a la única persona a la que vea y a la que ame hasta que nuestro tiempo se acabe y nos separe en la muerte… _Princesa_ Bo Ming Wei, bajo los cerezos y la luz de la luna, me entrego a ti como tu esposo…

\- Eres un idiota – susurro Bonnie, hizo el mismo gesto que Foxy, beso las manos del otro – Estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud sonreire a tu lado y en la enfermedad tomare tu mano hasta el final… juro estar a tu lado en todo momento, te sere fiel hasta el final de mi existencia, eres la persona a la que amo hoy y siempre hasta el momento en que la muerte nos separe… Fai Wong… bajo los cerezos y la luz de la luna… yo… me entrego como tu… _esposa_ …

Los ojos de Bonnie de llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, Foxy volvio a besar sus ojos y mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas, para luego besarlo en los labios mientras se recostaban en la cama. Bonnie desato su propio cinturon dejando sus ropas sueltas, Foxy comenzo a deslizar la manta violeta que el principé siempre usaba por sus hombros, dejando su suave y pálida piel expuesta… si Foxy tuviera que describir de alguna forma el cuerpo del menor no encontraria palabra algúna para describir lo perfecto que a sus ojos era… Bonnie soltaba leves suspiros al sentir las manos del mayor recorriendo su cuerpo, tocando desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, sentía como los labios de Foxy besaban su cuello mordiendole levemente de vez en cuando, dejando marcas en su pecho… llevo su mano hasta el cinturon de la ropa del mayor, quien tomo su pálida mano y sonrió.

\- Dejame verte – susurro Bonnie.

\- Esta bien…

Foxy desato su propia ropa, dejando que cayera por sus hombros y dejando casi al descubierto su cuerpo, Bonnie paseo sus manos por el pecho del otro, sintiendo cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que este tenia… ¿Qué tanto había pasado Foxy en toda su vida? Eran tan diferentes uno del otro… pero no podía negar que estaba enamorado de él… enrrollo sus piernas en la cadera del pelirrojo tratando de profundizar más el beso, sintiendo algo duro dentro de la ropa del otro, soltaba pequeños gemidos dentro del beso que Foxy saboreaba.

Foxy se deshizo de la poca ropa que le quedaba a Bonnie dejandolo completamente desnudo, no era la primera vez que lo veia de esa forma, pero ahora no era igual que la primera vez… tomo entre sus manos el miembro del menor acariciando con sus dedos la punta de este, provocando que Bonnie gimiera aun más, jugando con el miembro del menor llevo su otra mano al trasero de este, comenzando a acariciarlo, jugando con su entrada, presionando levemente y usando el liquido pre-seminal como lubricante metio el primer dedo, Bonnie se quejo.

\- ¿Duele? – pregunto sin dejar de masturbar al menor o penetrarlo.

\- N-no… solo… es incomodo – susurro – sigue…

\- Como usted ordene, _princesa_.

\- No me llames así, idiota…

Foxy rio, cuando creyó preparado, introdujo un segundo dedo en el que Bonnie dio otro quejido aun más fuerte… estaba muy estrecho… claro, le estaba entregando su virginidad en esos momentos, era claro que iba a ser doloroso pero sabía que ese necio principé no iba a decir nada… queria hacer eso tanto como él lo queria hacer. Beso los labios de Bonnie tratando de distraerlo un poco del dolor justo cuando introdujo el tercer dedo mientras simulaba embestidas dentro de este.

Para Bonnie era doloroso… casi insoportable, no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, eso pensó hasta que sintio como ese dolor desaparecia por completo cuando Foxy toco _algo_ dentro suyo que le causo… placer… Continuo dando las embestidas hacía ese punto, tocandolo, acariciandolo… provocando sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido a Bonnie y casi llevandolo a su límite…

\- F-Foxy… n-no más… n-no aguanto… más…

\- Un poco más, conejito – susurro sacando sus tres dedos y posicionandose entre las piernas del menor – resiste un poco más…

\- S-si… te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, Bonnie.

\- Agh – se quejo cuando Foxy comenzaba a penetrarlo con su miembro hasta estar dentro completamente – d-duele…

\- Tranquilo – susurro dejando de moverse y abrazando al menor – pasara… te lo prometo…

\- S-si…

Pasaron unos minutos de esa forma, abrazados el uno al otro mientras que el menor se acostumbraba a la intromisión del mayor dentro suya… por fin dejo de sentir dolor, incluso había comenzado a sentirse bien, se movio ligeramente sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, Foxy solto un pesado suspiro cuando Bonnie se había movido, supo que en ese momento estaba listo… comenzó a moverse lentamente provocando que Bonnie gimiera, trataba de callar sus gemidos en su garganta, pero cada vez se le hacía más dificil, mientras las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad era más dificil callar sus gemidos hasta que ya no lo hizo… dejo de pensar en que alguien los escucharia, solo quería entegarse por completo a Foxy por primera vez…

\- M-me vengo – susurro Bonnie – y-ya…

\- B-Bonnie – gimio Foxy al sentir como se estrechaba la entrada del menor justo cuando liberaba su escencia entre ellos, Foxy le abrazo mientras daba una ultima embestida aun más fuerte que las anteriores, liberando también su semen dentro del menor – Te amo…

\- Yo… Y yo a ti…

Beso los labios del menor, rio sin poderlo evitar, Bonnie le miro extrañado por unos segundos.

\- Imagina lo feliz que estara el capitan si llegaras a estar embarazado de un ladrón como yo – susurro.

\- Eso no me interesa… me gustaria ver su cara.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando un sonido que venia de dentro del palacio los alarmo, venian de la planta baja. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo, eran voces que llamaban a alguien, Bonnie reconocia esa voz… era SpringTrap ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No tenia que regresar hasta unas semanas más, Bonnie se separo rápidamente de Foxy busando su ropa y vistiendose de nuevo, el ladrón hizo lo mismo lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Vete, rápido – le dijo Bonnie.

\- Vendre mañana sin falta – susurro besando rápidamente los labios del menor – pase lo que pase… vendre mañana otra vez, te lo juro.

\- Sé que lo haras… pero vete ahora.

\- Si…

Bonnie se puso de pie como pudo, no iba a negar que le fallaban un poco las piernas, pero tenia que ocultarlo… Foxy miro a Bonnie mientras salia por la puerta de la habitación, solto un suspiro mientras se lanzaba por la ventana, observo que, ademas de SpringTrap y a quien sea que hubeira llamado, no había ni un solo guardia en todo el palacio… todo eso era extraño… cuando iba por la corniza vio pasar una sombra negra de forma rápida… ¿Qué había sido eso?

.

.

.

Golden se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de SpringTrap llamandole, había estado buscando a _la princesa_ desde hacía un rato, y le había encontrado en una situación que nunca imagino ver, había escuchado sonidos extraños desde la habitación de _la princesa_ y había abierto levemente la puerta… cuando vio lo que tenia frente suya se puso más rojo que una manzana, ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado viendo sin decir nada, eso era espiar… por suerte SpringTrap logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos y había logrado cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno… claro, su cara continuaba roja.

\- Encontraste a… ¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto mirando al rubio cenizo con el rostro completamente rojo.

\- N-Nada… solo… creo que su majestad esta en el baño… solo eso…

\- Oh… ya veo…

\- ¿No te molesta que pudiera haber visto a tu prometida sin ropa?

\- No – sentencio SpringTrap quitandose los guantes – la verdad… seria divertido que alguien le viera sin ropa.

\- ¿A que te refieres…?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos soldados se giraron a ver a Bonnie que bajaba las escaleras, parecia molesto de ver a SpringTrap en el palacio… Golden se hizo unos pasos hacía atrás solo esperando a que SpringTrap y Bonnie hablaran… estaba seguro que nada de lo que sucederia en ese lugar iba a ser bueno.

\- No creí que llegarias hasta dentro de unas semanas…

\- Yo también lo creí – gruño SpringTrap – pero puedes estar segura que no es por ver tu _linda_ cara otra vez.

\- Eres muy amable, cariño – dijo sarcastico Bonnie mientras se cruzaba de brazos – si solo venias a _saludar_ es mejor que te larges de aquí de nuevo…

\- Eso quisiera… pero tengo que vigilar esta noche por aquí, al parecer hay dos infiltrados que llegaron a nuestras tierras y nos pidiero protegerte…

\- Sé cuidarme _sola_ , no tienes porque estar aquí.

\- No lo hago porque quiera, si fuera por mi estaria feliz de que te secuestraran y te llevaran lejos… tal vez incluso tu estarias más feliz al no casarte conmigo.

\- No lo niego, preferiria que me secuestraran antes de casarme contigo…

\- Tus deseos son ordenes… _princesa…_

Golden y SpringTrap se pusieron alerta al escuchar esa extraña voz venir de algún lugar del palacio, Bonnie retrocedio un par de pasos asustado… miraba a todos lados buscando algo… a alguien… todas las velas se apagaron al mismo tiempo dejandolos a oscuras por completo, Bonnie estuvo a punto de gritar a su prometido cuando sintio como lo halaban hacía atrás y cubrian su boca con algo, recordó la primera vez que Foxy entro al palacio… como esa sensación de no saber quien estaba detrás de ti o que te iba a hacer… pero esa sensación se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, perdía la conciencia lentamente… hasta que se quedo dormido en brazos de quien fuera que estaba detrás suya… lo ultimo que llego a ver fueron los rojizos ojos de esta persona y su sonrisa…

 **Continuara…**

¡Hola Gente hermosa del mundo mundial! Soy Criz y les apuesto un capitulo antes de tiempo a que no adivinan quien fue quien secuestro a Bonnie XD

Hablando en serio ¿Quien creen que haya secuestrado a Bonnie? Lo dije una vez... amo secuestrar ukes, especialmente si son conejos :3 Digan quien creen que secuestro a Bonnie y si llegan a adivinar tal vez suba el capitulo el próximo martes D por cierto... les quiero decir que si hubieran escogido el Fredden como la otra pareja de este fic la historia hubiera sido MUY diferente, especialmente esa parte donde Foxy narraba... pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	10. Inicia la tormenta

**Inicia la tormenta**

Toco un par de veces la madera en el marco de la puerta llmando la atención del de cabellos negros, Scott se giro a ver quien tocaba a su puerta, se encontraba distraido viendo el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación, sonrió al ver a Vicent parado frente a su puerta con el traje ceremonial, un hanfu rojo con bordados dorados y detalles en negros, no lo negaria, se veia bien en el.

\- Te miras extraño vestido de rojo – susurro – creo que... me acostumbre a verte vestir de morado...

\- Igual yo prefiero el morado – suspiro el futuro emperador soltando un suspiro – ¿No vas a venir a la boda?

\- No creo que sea correcto que el "amante" del futuro emperador este presente en su boda... puede ser de mala suerte...

\- Ya tengo suficiente mala suerte como para tener que casarme con esa tipa – gruño.

Scott no dijo nada, se giro nuevamente hacía la ventana, observando como el paisaje cambiaba poco a poco con el paso de las estaciones... el frío viento soplaba moviendo ligeramente sus cabellos negros. Vicent le observaba desde la puerta, solto un suspiro cerrando la puerta detrás suya y entrando al lugar, Scott no presto mucha atención cuando sintio como le abrazaba por la cintura, recosto su cabeza en el pecho del futuro emperador... de alguna forma le seguia pareciendo relajante escuchar los latidos del futuro emperador, Vicent acariciaba el vientre levemente abultado del otro... una idea cruzo por su mente.

\- Scott... ayudame a practicar los votos...

\- Esta bien... hazlo...

\- Juro... estar contigo en todo momento, en la guerra protegerte con mi vida y en la paz admirar tu sonrisa hasta el ocaso, estare contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, mientras que la vida me permita estar a tu lado no dejare de sostener tu mano en nuestro camino, eres a la única persona a la que amare en mi vida y hasta que la muerte nos separe estare a tu lado... Scott... Me entrego como tu esposo esta tarde...

\- Esos no son tus votos – susurro Scott separandose de Vicent – No hagas más dificil esto de lo que ya lo es...

\- No me casare con...

\- ¡Tienes que casarte con ella! – grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿¡Crees que no es dificil saber para mi que tengo que verte casado con esa mujer!? ¿¡Crees que no estoy sufriendo por saber que MI hijo tendra que llamar a esa mujer "mamá"!? ¿¡Qué no me preocupa lo que esa maldita pueda hacerle a nuestro hijo solo porque me odia!? ¡Estoy muriendo en estos momentos, Vicent! ¡Simplemente tengo miedo de lo que pase en nuestro futuro! Quiero estar contigo... te amo... pero... eres el emperador y yo... ¡Solo soy un campesino idiota que tuvo el "Gran honor" de poder convertirse en la persona que le daria un hijo a ti y a TU maldita esposa! ¿¡Qué no puedes entender que no eres el único afectado aquí y dejar de hacer tonterias que los dos sabemos NUNCA seran posibles!?

Vicent se quedo callado, Scott continuaba llorando, su respiración se encontraba agitada, se sento frente a la ventana de su habitación tratando de respirar mejor... se quito las gafas limpiandolas... se sentía mejor de alguna forma.

\- Al fin lo dices – escucho la voz del futuro emperador – Scott... sé que es casi imposible que podamos estar juntos, que el simple hecho de que yo este comprometido lo fastidia todo y estoy seguro que... Hua no sera nunca una buena madre como imagino que tu lo serias... por lo menos dejame soñar con que alguien entrara gritando por la maldita puerta y detendrá la boda de alguna manera... dejame tener una esperanza...

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando a mis padres le dijeron que yo era diferente, que nunca podría tener hijos si no era con otro hombre, se sintieron decepcionados... era una completa deshonra para mi familia, pero yo quise darles la esperanza que todo estaba bien... pasara lo que pasara, sucediera lo que sucediera ¡Me dijeran lo que dijeran! ¡Yo... yo siempre trate de mostrarme feliz ante eso! Cuando me dijeron que seria tu concubina acepté por la única razón de que ya no queria ser un estorbo para mis padres o mis hermanos... les daba la oportunidad de librarse de mi de una vez y para siempre... ¡Siempre he sido el que más esperanzas tiene! ¡El que trata de ser positivo todo el tiempo! Pero no creí que terminari de esta forma... llorando por una persona que es inalcanzable... ¡Nunca pensé enamorarme de ti!

\- ¿¡Crees que yo tenia planeado enamorarme de ti!? – alzo Vicent la voz, sujeto a Scott de los brazos acorralandolo contra una de las paredes – Desde que mis padres me dijeron que me iban a comprometer con la princesa Hua Jin para el bienestar del reino yo simplemente acepté, nunca me ha importado que me suceda a mi, que tenga que hacer... simplemente sigo las malditas ordenes que me daban, ¡Simplemente aceptaba la vida como era hasta que TU llegaste, Scott! Cambiaste mi vida... ¿Crees que es fácil aceptar que la primera persona a la que amas no puede ser tuya porque fuiste un idiota que aceptó todo sin pensar? No eres él único, Scott... por eso aun espero que esta noche ocurra un milagro...

\- Ya no creo en los milagros, Vicent...

\- Si llegara a suceder algo que evite la boda... ¿te casarias conmigo?

\- Solo si llegara a suceder algo que evitara la boda... lo hare... acepto, acepto casarme contigo.

\- Veras como los milagros existen...

No dijo nada, forzo una sonrisa antes de que Vicent besara sus labios rápidamente y saliera de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza, solto un suspiro mientras se sentaba otra vez frente a la ventana... siempre había sido el optimista... el que miraba el lado positivo de la vida, pero ahora le era imposible verlo... queria que esa tarde realmente sucediera un milagro... dejo soltar un ultimo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y buscar en el cofre donde guardaba las ropas, si iba a asistir a la boda, necesitaba algo mejor con lo que vestir.

.

.

.

Faltaban pocas horas para que iniciara la maldita ceremonia, miro entre el público por segunda vez buscando alguna esperanza que le diera aquel milagro que buscaba, su mirada se encontro por tercera vez con la de Scott quien estaba junto a sus padres y a sus tíos, los reyes del renio Wei que se encontraba más al norte, aun le parecia extraño que no se hubiera presentado su prima, Bo, hacia mucho tiempo que no le veia... tenia la idea de que tal vez Bo se llevaria bien con Scott, creia que tenian mucho en común. Solo faltaba hacer los votos para que él y Hua fueran oficialmente esposos... suplicaba por cualquier cosa que pudiera detenerlo de decir algo... suplicaba que algo...

\- Su majestad – le interrumpió el ministro – por favor... es hora de sus votos.

\- Lo siento – miro por ultima vez a donde se encontraba Scott... no queria hacerlo – Prometo protegerte y...

\- ¡Las colonias han sido atacadas! – Solto las manos de Hua como si de estiercol se tratase, esta le miro molesta cuando un soldado entro gritando, el milagro que buscaba – ¡Las colonias del norte han sido atacadas! ¡Se han infiltrado en nuestras tierras y han atacado el palacio de Wei!

\- Bonnie – escucho susurrar a su tía – ¿¡Esta mi hijo bien!? ¡Digame que Bonnie esta bien!

\- L-lo siento m-majestad... pero... la princesa...

\- ¡Secuestraron a Bonnie!

Todos se giraron a donde SpringTrap había entrado recientemente, Vicent miro molesto al rubio verdoso cuando entro junto con otro soldado rubio cenizo... no tenia que ser un genio para saber que su prima se encontraba en la misma situación que él si hablabamos de prometidos idiotas.

\- Secuestraron a Bonnie... pero yo me hare cargo de traerle de vuelta... aunque me cueste la vida.

.

.

.

No sabía que había sido lo más dificil, el aceptar que se habían infiltrado en el palacio y ahora tendría que ir por su estúpido prometido o si el hecho de viajar por 4 horas a caballo para llegar a Zî para informar a sus majestades que la princesa había sido secuestrada... no... ambas cosas eran fastidiosas, comenzaba a odiar su vida...

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – pregunto Golden – No puedes dejarla con el ejercito enemigo... eso llevaria al reino a la ruina ¡Incluso podría llevar a toda China a la ruina!

\- Golden, tranquilizate... pensare en algo, necesitaremos un gran ejercito para capturar a los que secuestraron a...

\- Si va con un gran ejercito solo hara que las cosas se compliquen – SpringTrap miro molesto de donde venia la voz, un joven pelirrojo de ojos amarillos se acercaba a ellos de forma tranquila – si realmente quiere recastar a su prometida le aconsejo que no haga tanto revuelo como lo hizo con su pedida de mano, capitán... claro, a menos que quiera provocar que maten a Bonnie, cosa que, imagino, quisiera que pasara.

\- ¿Quién eres tu para hablarme de esa manera?

\- Soy el amante de Bonnie...

\- Así que tu eres ese idiota...

SpringTrap golpeo a Foxy en el rostro, provocando que este cayera al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada, vio al rubio verdoso frente suya, parecia molesto... claro... a cualquiera le molestaria que alguien se presentara de una forma tan tajante, pero había valido la pena realmente...

\- Puedes golpearme lo que quieras, me necesitas para rescatarlo de esos tipos en una pieza – se burlo poniendose de pie otra vez, limpiando su nariz – te lo aseguro, SpringTrap, si no quieres que tu farsa de "prometido protector y cariñoso" se vaya como agua, te recomiendo que confies en mi... puedo jurarte por mis antepasados que...

\- Tus promesas valen como tantos Yuanes traigas en tus ropas, ladron – gruño empujandolo – apartate de mi camino...

\- ¡Son 10 Yuanes! – grito haciendo que se detuviera – humillame, haz lo que quieras conmigo... pero no evitaras que te ayude a rescatar a Bonnie... hare lo que sea por él, solo si prometes que Bonnie estara bien... hare lo que sea...

\- ¿Lo que sea? – SpringTrap camino de nuevo hacía el pelirrojo – bien... nos ayudaras, haremos lo que digas pero... no te volveras a hacercar a Bonnie... Nunca ¿Lo aceptas?

Desvio la mirada a otro lado, el palacio de Zî estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ellos... ya todos sabían que Bonnie había sido secuestrado, solo era cuestión de horas, tal vez minutos, para que los secuestradores pidieran un rescate a sus majestades... tenian que actuar rápido si no queria que nada le sucediera a Bonnie... al mismo tiempo de que tuvieran una mínima oportunidad de derrotar a esas personas... solto un suspiro pesado.

\- Acepto, me alejare de Bonnie... para siempre...

 **Continuara...**

Solo dire que adivinaron quien había secuestrado a Bonnie XD así que ganaron... pero no dire quien lo hizo, eso sera hasta la próxima semana ((dije que subiria el capitulo el martes pero nunca dije que seria doble capitulo jeje)) peo bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que logren rescatar a nuestra querida princesa a tiempo? Y si es así ¿Qué sucederá con la relación entre Bonnie y Foxy? Descúbranlo en los capítulos FÍNALES ! Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Pesadillas

**Pesadillas**

Abrio los ojos con algo de dificultad, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado… recordaba estar con SpringTrap y Golden cuando alguien lo sujeto por detrás y se quedo dormido… recordaba ver esos ojos rojos que hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, su cabeza dolia… ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad, sentía el viento helado entrar por algún lado… algo era seguro… ya no se encontraba en Wei, tal vez eran las montañas o…

\- Por fin despierta, majestad – se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que no conocia, era una mujer con ropas militares negras y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, su cabello era negro corto a los hombros y sus ojos blancos con la pupila negra – disculpe por no presentarme, mi nombre es Ning… pero todos me llaman Marionette. (( **N/A: cuando me refiera a Marionette es NightMarionette, no Puppet… Puppet is love, Puppet is Life** )) Si, debe de ser sorprendente para ti ver que es una mujer la que ha provocado toda esta guerra… pero… así es la vida.

\- ¿Por qué me secuestraste? – pregunto justo cuando dos hombres aparecian al lado de esa mujer, uno de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, quien le había sacado del palacio y otro rubio de ojos rojos que se parecia demasiado al que le había secuestrado – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Simplemente quiero que se rindan – susurro la mujer – los reinos de Wei y Zî son una perfecta entrada a grandes reinos… si logramos apropiarnos de Wei entonces Zî no tardara en rendirse también… no pueden contra nosotros… ahora que te tenemos sera más fácil.

\- No se saldran con la suya…

\- No creo que tu querido prometido venga a salvarte – se burlo la de cabellos negros – e imagina lo que sucederia si tu amante viniera por ti… seria interesante… sabemos mucho sobre ti, BO-NNIE, tal ves incluso más que tú mismo... Pero no me mires así, solo estamos haciendo lo necesario para lograr nuestro cometido, eres TAN tierno.

\- Marionette – le llamó el de cabellos rubios – es hora...

\- Gracias Fred – los ojos blancos se fijaron el Bonnie por un segundo, sonrío – bien, su majestad, disfrute de su hospedaje y acostúmbrese a estas paredes, pues nunca saldrá de aquí...

Marionette cerró la puerta detrás de ella con llave, dio unas indicaciones a los guardias que estaban al lado de la puerta de su majestad en un idioma que Bonnie nunca había escuchado y luego se retiró con los dos hombres de ojos rojos hacia quien sabe dónde. Mientras caminaban el de cabellos negros soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Ahoras que te sucede, Night? – preguntó ella mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No creo que sea buena idea tener a ese chico aquí, deberíamos revelar que es un hombre, enseñar al pueblo que han sido engañados por todos estos años... No esperar un rescate.

\- Estoy siguiendo órdenes – respondió la de cabellos negros – somos soldados, nuestro trabajo es torturarlo... Nada más...

\- ¿Qué estará pensando el capitán al hacer esto? – preguntó Fred mirando a su hermano mellizo y a la de cabellos negros, ambos le regresaron la mirada – digo... Él pareciera que solo está jugando con nosotros...

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo aprendí que es mejor no querer saber lo que sucede en su retorcida mente... Shadow es así... La conozco desde niñas y sé que es mejor no saber qué es lo que ella está pensando al hacer esto...

\- Especialmente porque nos dijo que no teníamos permitido hacer daño a ese principito – gruñó Night – deberíamos simplemente matarlo y ya...

\- Te recuerdo que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices frente a Shadow, hermano – susurro Fred mirando a su gemelo – ella no tendrá compasión de ti si llega a enterarse de lo que acabas de decir... sabes que su temperamento es toda una dulzura…

\- Lo sé – volvio a gruñir – pero… ella no esta aquí, aun.

\- Quieres formar parte de nuestros antepasados pronto, hermano – susurro Fred.

\- Todos debemos morir en algún momento – susurro Marionette mirando a los gemelos justo cuando un soldado se acercaba a ella y decia algunas palabras – pero preferiria que no fuera por manos de Shadow… ahora vamos, tenemos que evitar que quien sea rescate a la _princesa_ antes de que Shadow llegue…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Shadow con ese chico? – volvio a preguntar Fred.

\- Te lo dije… entre menos pienso en lo que sea que Shadow tenga en mente… mejor para mi.

La mujer de cabellos negros continuo caminando frente a los hermanos, acelerando el paso, Fred sonrio a su hermano quien solo bufó y camino tratando de alcanzar a la otra… había algo que Shadow y Marionette no les estaban diciendo, mientras que Night se dejaria llevar por ese par, él queria saber que era lo que estas dos estaban ocultando… pero eso seria despues, ahora iba a divertirse un poco con los invitados no esperados.

.

.

.

Seguia sin entender porque había aceptado seguir a ese ladrón idiota, había ordenado a un ejercito completo ir por un camino mientras ellos tomaban uno diferente entre las montañas, sin mencionar que solo llevaba dos hombres; Freddy y Golden… ¿Cuál era el motivo para aceptar ir por un camino tan diferente y desierto?

\- No tuve que confiar en ti – gruño SpringTrap sentandose en una roca – estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes donde vas.

\- Hay un temblo abandonado en lo más alto de la montaña – señalo mirando al capitan, deteniendose junto con Golden y Freddy – esta montaña es un punto clave para observar toda la ciudad… desde ciertos puntos puedes ver los puntos debiles del palacio y encontrar caminos para escapar de los guardias, si hay un lugar en donde esas personas buscarian para quedarse, seria esta montaña…

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto? – pregunto ahora Freddy.

\- Bueno… digamos que es un secreto, aunque pronto lo sabran – sonrió mientras volvia a caminar – ahora deberiamos apresurarnos, es seguro que pronto vengan a buscarnos.

\- Pensé que mandar al ejercito era una distracción – susurro ahora Golden.

\- Lo es… pero pronto se daran cuenta que no estamos con ellos… será mejor que nos apresuremos...

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – ahora pregunto Golden en un suspiro – capitán... Quisiera hablar con usted.

\- Claro... Adelántense, nosotros los seguimos...

Foxy hizo una reverencia indicando a Freddy que lo siguiera, cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Golden soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba al otro con n los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto acercándose al otro.

\- Deberias dejarlo… se nota que él si ama a la princesa, tu no Spring… deberias dejar que escapen o algo, puedes decir que llegamos tarde, que cuando llegamos su majestad estaba muerta… inventa algo…

\- No puedo hacerlo, este compromiso es… es una buena oportunidad, Golden, podré protegerte si llego a ser el esposo de la princesa, si me convierto en rey yo… tu podras estar a mi lado, no tendras que arriestarte ni…

\- ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

Esas palabras dejaron en blanco a Spring… miro sorprendido al rubio cenizo quien tenia la mirada baja, solto un suspiro mientras daba una vuelta por el camino de tierra, jugando con unas piedras en el suelo… SpringTrap aun trataba de digerir aquellas palabras, no era posible que Golden fuera… no… eso era imposible… miro a Golden otra vez que seguia dando vueltas, sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto por fin – Golden… como… ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No lo sé… comenze a sentirme mal, así que fui con un médico… me dijo que yo era un tipo de hombre especial… que podía dar a luz… y no solo eso… tengo tres semanas de gestación… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, SpringTrap.

\- Eso es… – sonrió, había pensado muchas veces en el momento en que Bonnie le dijera aquellas palabras, del asco que sentiria de aquello… pero no era Bonnie quien daba aquella noticia – marravilloso, seresmos padres… podremos criar a nuestro hijo en el palacio y…

\- No – interrumpió – No pienso seguirte como lo he hecho hasta ahora, no me quedare en el palacio contigo, SpringTrap… este es mi ultimo trabajo como soldado, quiero regresar a nuestra aldea, si regresamos a casa vivos, me retirare del ejercito, para siempre… no podras ver a nuestro hijo, nunca.

\- No Golden, por favor – le detuvo tomando su mano – no me hagas eso… podemos ser padres, podemos estar juntos y…

\- ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Tendre que soportar verte como el esposo de su majestad todos los días!? ¡Tu escogiste ese camino, SpringTrap, ahora acepta sus consecuencias! – grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – aun tienes la oportunidad… puedes… dejarla ir… no tienes porque casarte con ella… podemos ser felices, juntos…

\- Aunque quisiera hacerlo… no puedo…

\- Entonces bien… haz lo que quieras, SpringTrap – gruño – ¿Sabes? Hace un par de semanas estaba feliz porque no había forma de que lo que había pasado con mis padres, pensé que nunca llegariamos a tener un hijo, uno que sufriera que su padre estuviera comprometido con otra mujer y que lo hubiera dejado abandonado como mi padre lo hizo conmigo… pero… ahora es diferente… y no pretendo seguirte para siempre, aun me queda algo de honor, SpringTrap…

Golden continuo caminando, SpringTrap le detuvo tomando su mano y acoralandolo contra una pared.

\- No puedes hacerme esto.

\- ¿Y tu si puedes simplemente usarme como amante? ¿Solo como un objeto sexual? ¿No crees que no es justo?

\- No eres un objeto sexual, te amo Golden…

\- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de aceptar el compromiso con la princesa.

\- Lo hice por nosotros.

\- No, lo hiciste por tu maldito ego – se solto del agarre del mayor – dejame solo… incluso seria mejor que muriese en esta misión… así tu serias el único en sufrir la perdida de la única persona que podra llegar a amarte y de tu hijo… eres un imbésil, SpringTrap… tuve que alejarme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad…

No pudo decir nada, trato de seguir a Golden pero este ya se había alejado hasta casi estar al lado de los otros dos… todo eso tenia que ser una pesadilla… no queria que Golden lo dejara… más tampoco tenia el valor suficiente para deshacer el compromiso con Bonnie, mucho menos aceptar que ese ladrón se quedara con el reino… estaba enamorado de Golden, si, pero había algo que había corrompido su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo; el poder.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

¿Qué tal su semana? A que no se esperaban lo de Golden ((bueno... si lo esperaban XD)) la próxima semana tendremos el penultimo capitulo de este fic con el rescate de Bonnie ¿Qué creen que suceda? Esta vez no pienso apostar nada contra ustedes ((ya tengo que pintarme el pelo de morado por eso :s)) así que les dejo que hagan sus teorías de lo que sucedera con Bonnie y Foxy o de lo que SpringTrap escogerá para el final, ¿Se quedara con la persona que ama o preferira el poder que le da ser el prometido de Bonnie? Todo esto y más la próxima semana! Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Sacrificios

**Sacrificios**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar, escuchaba las voces de algunas personas en un idioma que le era desconocido fuera de aquella habitación en donde esa mujer le había dejado, reconoció la voz de la mujer que le había hablado minutos antes, esa mujer a la que llamarón Marionette… estaba cansado, tal vez aun había rastro de droga en su sistema… sus ojos se sentían pesados, cuando entro la mujer de cabellos oscuros apenas podía distinguir su figura.

\- Sorpresa, majestad – escucho que le hablaba – me agrada informarle que los ejércitos de su reino venían en camino para rescatarle… aunque me alegra aún más saber que MIS hombres pudieron detenerlos a tiempo… solo espero que entre los "trofeos" que tengan, traigan la cabeza de su prometido… o de su amante…

\- Eres un monstruo – gruño mirando a la mujer.

\- Lo sé… y estoy orgullosa de ello, no es nada fácil que una mujer como yo domine un ejército como este, majestad, aunque debería de conocer a nuestra verdadera líder… a la que todos llamamos Shadow, si cree que yo soy un monstruo, debe de prepararse para conocer al mismo demonio.

\- Ustedes no ganaran…

\- Ya lo hemos hecho.

Bonnie sintió como desordenaba sus cabellos… se sentía tan cansado, fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran dado, no se sentía bien para quedarse despierto por más tiempo, dejo que sus parpados cayeran quedándose dormido nuevamente… el pensamiento de los ojos ámbar de su amante vino a su mente, quería que Foxy le salvara… quería ver a Foxy por lo menos una última vez… aunque tuviera que morir en el mismo momento en que le viera, quería verlo por última vez.

.

.

.

Acelero el paso junto con sus dos compañeros cuando escucharon la noticia de que aquella mujer había llegado… Marionette miraba a su alrededor como todos los soldados iban de un lado al otro, buscando algo, normal de ella… siempre mandaba a todos a hacer miles de trabajos innecesarios solo para divertirse, todos le tenían miedo, ella era la excepción.

\- Bienvenida, Shadow – saludo Marionette – ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

\- Gratificante, querida Marionette – sonrío Shadow, mujer de cabellos negros largos, piel pálida y ojos rojos como la sangre, sonrío – y dime ahora… ¿Cómo esta nuestra huésped?

\- Su _majestad_ parece aun estar cansada, deberías dejarle descansar, después de todo es posible que haya perdido a su futuro esposo y a su amante hace solo unos minutos atrás.

\- No lo creo – sonrío Shadow – Imagino que recuerdas como era _él_ , Marionette… es una persona muy astuta, no creo que uno de tus viejos trucos le haya logrado engañar, menos cuando se trata de su mejor aprendiz… esta pequeña princesa se enamoró de la persona indicada para nuestra desgracia.

\- Puppet no se meterá con nosotros, Shadow…

\- Tu hermano es muy persistente, Ning, y Fai fue uno de sus mejores alumnos… no debes olvidar que Tai, tu y yo entrenamos juntos… y que tu hermano nos traiciono…

\- No dejare que el idiota de mi hermano se interponga en nuestro camino.

\- Más te vale, querida… no quisiera tener que hacerte nada a ti, eres mi mejor aliada.

Aunque nunca lo demostrara, Shadow a veces podía llegar a darle miedo… Marionette sabía que esas no eran amenazas vacías, sabía que si Shadow le decía que se desharía de ella si algo malo pasaba, lo más seguro es que ella terminara nadando con los peces muy pronto… al parecer iba a tener que hacer una pequeña visita a su nada querido hermano gemelo para evitar que algo arruinara los planes de su _amiga_ de la infancia.

.

.

.

No entendía si quiera porque había aceptado aquello… llevaban casi un día de camino, se habían detenido en aquel pueblo al que no hubiera querido regresar jamás, aunque entendía menos porque aquel _zorro_ los había llevado hacía aquel lugar… o como es que conocía a ese hombre.

\- Entonces necesitas mi ayuda para recuperar a la princesa Bo Ming – suspiro el chico de cabellos negros – esto tiene toda la huella de Ning y Shino en ella…

\- ¿Ning? ¿Shino? – pregunto Freddy mirando al chico frente suyo, este asintió – entonces… ¿conoce el nombre de los hombres que secuestraron a su majestad?

\- Te sorprenderá saber que son mujeres las que han secuestrado a su majestad – sonrió el chico frente a ellos, Freddy y Golden intercambiaron una mirada confundidos por un segundo – bueno… Ning siempre fue más hombre que yo, nuestro padre se quitó la vida por ello… y Shino… ella siempre deseó mostrar ese lado oscuro que guardaba en su corazón desde que nació… no me sorprende que ellas hagan esto por los enemigos de su propio país.

\- Puppet – le llamo Foxy – tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos a recuperar a Bonnie… por favor, te lo suplico…

Puppet suspiro, se puso de pie llamando a su antiguo alumno lejos de los otros, SpringTrap simplemente observaba al pelirrojo ir con el pelinegro a otro lado… no quería confiar en él… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, miro a Golden por un segundo, este sonrío antes de apartar la vista… no quería perderlo… pero no sabía que ya lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Foxy alcanzo a Puppet cerca de una callejuela cuando este se alejaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto cuando se detuvo.

\- Nunca te había visto enamorado de nadie, Foxy… y estas con una mujer que está comprometida, eres el amante de su majestad, estas por perder todo el honor que…

\- Soy un ladrón, Puppet… perdí el honor hace mucho tiempo – suspiro encogiéndose de hombros – lo único que me queda es el amor por Bonnie… y si no me vas a ayudar, iré solo.

\- Y dices no tener honor – suspiro – bien… te acompañare, solo porque eres tú, aunque tienes que prometerme que cuando te conviertas en el gobernante de las tierras de Wei me dejaras regresar a ellas…

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- Sabes que no fue culpa mía que haya sido desterrado…

\- Lo sé, pero nunca llegare a ser lo que tú dices, tú lo dijiste… soy el amante de la princesa, sabes que me haces prometer lo imposible, Puppet.

\- Te recuerdo también algo – sonrío el pelinegro – yo nunca me equivoco – suspiro – por cierto Foxy… te advertiré sobre algo, algo me dice que esta noche alguien perderá lo más importante en su vida… perderá al ser más querido en su vida, debes de tener cuidado con ello.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Las visiones son solo eso – sonrío – sabes que no puedo interpretarlas con facilidad Foxy.

No dijo nada más, ambos regresaron la pequeña casa, estaba anocheciendo, pasarían esa noche en aquel pequeño pueblo… o eso fue lo que pensaron, Foxy tenía miedo de las palabras de Puppet… sabía que él nunca se había equivocado, Puppet era el sabio, Marionette la fuerte… no sabía que podría suceder aquella noche… pero lo que fuera que sucediera sabía que no sería bueno. Cuando escucho unos estruendos fuera de la casa y sintió el olor del fuego supo que aquello era a lo que se refería Puppet.

\- ¡Levántense! – grito SpringTrap – tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- ¿Huir solo por una mujer? – escucharon una risa fuera de aquel lugar, levantaron la mirada encontrándose con una macabra sonrisa de una mujer de ojos negros – Y pensar que los hombres no creen que nosotras podamos ser líderes militares – Puppet se puso de pie de inmediato – hola querido hermano… Foxy… hace tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No se alegran?

\- Marionette – susurro Puppet poniéndose pie – No dejare que lo hagas…

\- Mírame - sonrío – No dejare que ustedes sobrevivan… morirán, querido hermano.

Marionette alzó su espada frente a su hermano, Puppet busco su propia espada cerca suya… pero ya era tarde, odiaba nunca poder equivocarse, SpringTrap soltó un gemido cuando vio lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos… un grito se quedó atorado en su garganta.

\- Golden…

 **Continuara…**

Hola Gente hermosa!

Sinceramente estaba viendo la pelicula de Mulan (la live action) mientras escribía este capitulo y me dio un par de ideas para el final del fic XD pero eso tardara un par de capitulos más así que el fic se alargara un capitulo más por culpa de Puppet y Marionette, ademas de que amo dejarlos en suspenso :3 no tengo mucho que decir.

Por cierto, es posible que no pueda continuar publicando capitulo cada semana por cuestiones de tiempo... no me gusta hacer esto en serio chicos, pero me siento atada de pies y manos, siento si los decepciono... tratare de continuar con mi horario, pero no aseguro nada, no quiero dar un final apresurado a este fic, así que puede que me tarde un poco más de lo esperado a partir de ahora... espero que me entiendan y espero que nos leamos pronto...


	13. Especial - Revelaciones

**Especial Revelaciones**

 **Especial Revelaciones**

Bueno... como les quedare debiendo el capitulo de esta semana, les dejare el especial "Revelaciones" que es el único que me hacía falta :3 espero que lo disfruten...

1.- Cuando hice decidir si Golden se quedaba con Freddy o SpringTrap esto afectaba la historia, porque si elegian a Freddy entonces Foxy solo habría estado interesado en la posición social de Bonnie y nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, en este, Bonnie se hubiera suicidado al final (así que salvaron el Fonnie sin saberlo).

2.- El fic esta basado en la película de Mulan y una parte en Aladdin, en realidad, tuve que verla tres veces antes de comenzar el fic XD e incluso el capitulo anterior fue escrito mientras veía la pelicula Live action de Mulan.

3.- Estuve a un segundo de ponerle "Li Shang" a SpringTrap cuando comencé a escribir XD pero al final me arrepentí por razones que conoceran en el siguiente dato...

4.- En una de mis ideas del fic (que aun se mantiene) pensé en relacionar esta historia con la película de Disney "Mulan"... así que aun no sé si Mulan aparecera en el final XD

5.- La personalidad de Marionette es completamente contraria a la de la Marionette de "El final es el inicio", lo curioso de esto es que estaba escribiendo los capítulos donde se presenta Marionette en ambos fic al mismo tiempo.

6.- De todos los personajes, Marionette es la que más miedo me da :S

7.- Este fic fue un reto personal para mi, primero porque tuve que leer mucho sobre la cultura china y segundo porque me cuesta narrar en narrador protagonico cuando hay otras parejas (GoldenTrap), por eso cambié el narrador luego de tantos capitulos.

8.- Siendo sincera... ni yo misma tengo la menor idea si Freddy sabe el secreto de Bonnie o no, al principio no lo iba a saber nunca pero como fue avanzando la historia ni yo misma sé si lo sabe o no lo sabe.

9.- Corte tres veces la escena en la que Chica esta preparando todo para la boda de Foxy y Bonnie porque se me hacía muy larga, al igual, corté la escena de la boda porque me pareció más romántica la idea que ahora tengo en mente.

10.- En un principio iba a hacer que Bonnie le revelara a Foxy que era un hombre mientras estaban a punto de hacerlo por primera vez, esta idea me había gustado e incluso ya la había usado una vez y me gusto mucho... pero al final me arrepentí y preferí que se lo revelara cuando le estaba pidiendo la mano.

Bueno gente hermosa... eso es todo por esta semana, espero poder traerles el próximo capitulo la otra semana o esta misma si me es posible, estamos a dos o tres capitulos para terminar (depende de como se me alargue el rescate de Bonnie), gracias por su comprensión y nos leemos pronto!


	14. Blanco como la nieve

Antes que comience, quiero recomendarles leer este capitulo con la canción "Mulan Qing _"_ por Stephanie Sun, es de la película de Mulan, Rise of a warrior, basada un poco más en la leyenda original :3 les recomiendo ver la película, a mi realmente me gusto bastante... bueno, ya no los interrumpo más, nos leemos abajo.

 **Blanco como la nieve**

Puppet tomo su espada lo más rápido que pudo apartando a su hermana de un golpe, Golden cayó de rodillas en medio de la habitación sujetando su hombro derecho… la sangre había comenzado a salir por la herida que le había causado el contrarrestar el ataque de esa mujer. SpringTrap corrió a donde estaba Golden de inmediato, Foxy miro a SpringTrap por un segundo antes de seguir a Freddy fuera del lugar, por ahora era mejor dejar a ese par a solas… tal vez eso lograría hacer que ese ciego se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo.

\- Golden ¿Estas bien? – pregunto tratando de tocar la herida del otro – Vamos… te ayudare a…

\- No – gruño rompiendo un trozo de su ropa y atándolo en su hombro – es solo… un rasguño, tenemos que rescatar a su majestad, no te preocupes por mi.

\- No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, te a…

\- Capitán – le interrumpió, SpringTrap se alejo unos centímetros de Golden, sus ojos estaban en blanco… estaba molesto, hacía tanto tiempo que no le miraba así – le ruego, por favor, enfoquémonos en nuestra misión… rescatar a su majestad debe de ser nuestra mayor prioridad en estos momentos.

\- Golden yo…

\- Y agradecería que dejara de llamarme por ese sobrenombre – suspiro poniéndose de pie – y algo más… si debo morir en esta misión, lo hare con mucho gusto, todo sea por su prometida.

\- ¡Al diablo mi prometida!

\- No debería de hablar de esa forma, capitán, después de todo… cuando esto termine, será todo lo que le quede… su "maldita" prometida será lo único que tendrá y, claro, los hijos que tendrá con esta…

No dijo nada más, salió del lugar dejando a SpringTrap atrás. Este le miro por unos minutos cuando salió… estuvo a punto se seguirlo, pero se detuvo por un segundo… tenía la opción de continuar con aquello por lo que había estado "luchando" por todos esos años, casarse con Bonnie y simplemente continuar con una vida que simplemente no deseaba, o luchar por estar con la persona que realmente amaba… ¿Qué podía hacer? Simplemente tenia que decidir si seguir a su codicia como lo había hecho por todos esos años o seguir lo que su corazón dijera…

Por un segundo lo recordó… era todo como cuando eran niños, como cuando su padre los entrenaba para que fueran los mejores… como las muchas veces en las que él fue azotado mientras que ella lo observaba desde una esquina, las muchas veces en las que su hermana tuvo que vestirse de hombre para que todos creyeran que era él… era como en ese tiempo, pero a la vez ya no lo era, él había aprendido a luchar, se había vuelto más fuerte, cuando sus espadas chocaron la una con la otra se dio cuenta de aquello.

\- Te has vuelto más fuerte, hermano – susurro esta con una sonrisa en su rostro – es una lastima que no sea lo suficiente.

\- Marionette – le llamo cuando esta le había empujado – podemos parar esto… sabes que lo que Shiro esta haciendo no es correcto ¿por qué aun la sigues?

\- Simple, hermano… Shadow si sabe que es lo que merecemos…

\- Es ambicioso de tu parte.

\- Y eso me ayuda a sobrevivir, hermano…

\- No… no lo creo.

Justo cuando él decía esas palabras, Marionette se giró contrarrestando el ataque de Foxy por la espalda, Puppet corrió hacía ella buscando su punto débil, por un tiempo Marionette estuvo luchando con ambos sin perder el equilibrio. Las llamas arrasaban el pequeño pueblo que los había visto crecer, la nieve caía tranquilamente ignorando como la tierra se manchaba de sangre poco a poco, como poco a poco la nieve blanca y pura se tintaba de rojo carmesí, mientras que dos hermanos gemelos y ese chico pelirrojo que hacía mucho tiempo habían sido mejores amigos ahora luchaban el uno contra el otro…

.

.

.

Como mientras que en esa pequeña aldea la tierra se manchaba de sangre, otra mujer no muy lejos de ahí disfrutaba de ver como la nieve caía del cielo.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de la nieve? – pregunto esta mirando a la joven _princesa_ que se encontraba aun atado de pies y manos atrás suya – Su color blanco…pureza, inocencia, pulcritud, belleza… muerte* ¿No crees que es hermoso cuando la nieve se mancha de rojo?

\- Me parece que usted esta enferma – gruño Bonnie – ¿por qué hace esto?

\- Simplemente porque me parece hermoso… Usted no debe de entenderlo, majestad, mientras que usted era criada con amor por sus padres los míos me rechazaron desde el primer momento que me vieron, mi padre trato de asesinarme y fue él quien murió, mi madre hizo lo mismo y su destino fue el mismo que el de mi padre… todos aquellos que me tuvieron en sus brazos murieron… y nunca lograron matarme… pase muchos años de mi niñez atada tal y como usted esta en estos momentos, en un lugar donde mi única comida eran las sobras que los animales dejaban…

\- Vendrán a rescatarme – susurro – lo sé… Foxy no me dejaría…

\- Yo también pensé muchas veces que alguien me rescataría… pero no fue así, debe resignarse, majestad… solo la liberare cuando sus padre deseen pagar su rescate… ¿Cree que su única hija es suficiente para que vengan a todo un país? No lo creo… Seguramente en estos momentos ya se hayan olvidado de usted… como sea, tenemos otros métodos preparados para hacer que el ejército de Wei se rinda.

\- Aunque tenga que derramar hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre, eso no pasara jamás… sé que ellos no se rendirán, mi vida es un pequeño precio a pagar por la libertad de toda china.

\- Peor para usted, majestad… realmente, no quería tener que matarla.

Bonnie cerro los ojos esperando cualquier golpe por parte de la mujer que estaba delante suya… una parte suya deseaba ser rescatado, mientras que la otra simplemente deseaba que esa guerra terminara… aunque él viviera o no, simplemente quería que todo eso terminara. El rostro de Foxy bajo los cerezos vino a su mente de un momento a otro, era verdad, quería volver a verle, quería volver a estar a su lado en primavera… quería volver a estar protegido bajo los cerezos del palacio… sonrío sin darse cuenta de ello, Shadow hizo lo mismo mientras alzaba su espada por sobre el cuello de Bonnie…

 **Continuara...**

*En la etnia Han el color blanco significaba muerte, al mismo tiempo, este representa al ideal de belleza asiático, piel pálida y delicada, en mi caso lo agarre de los dos lados.

**Shiro – blanco en japonés

Hola gente hermosa! *Le lanzan piedras, zapatos, tomates y un refrigerador*

Bueno, bueno... ya sé que odian que los deje en suspenso, pero debo de decir que dejarlos en suspenso es una de mis partes favoritas de los ultimos capitulos :3 así es personitas hermosas del mundo mundial, estamos a solo un par de capitulos del esperado GRAN FINAL!

En el próximo capitulo regresaremos a saber que paso con Scott y Vicent después de que la boda haya sido interrumpida y por fin sabremos que sucederá con Bonnie, Foxy, SpringTrap y Golden :D y bueno, eso es todo ¿Qué creen que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo? Quien adivine le dedico el capitulo la próxima semana ;D ya estoy de vacaciones, así que tendre un poco más de tiempo para escribir ((aunque tengo tantas tareas que ni yo sé donde iniciar T-T)) Bueno... creo que ahora si eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus hermosos comentarios y nos leemos pronto!


	15. Rojo como la sangre

**Rojo como la sangre**

En el palacio de Zî todo era un completo desastre, Scott iba de un lado al otro junto con Vicent tratando de calmar a las multitudes, el emperador y su secretario ya no sabían que hacer con todos los invitados que estaban exigiendo una explicación… maldita la hora en que ese mensajero idiota entro gritando que habían secuestrado a su prima (o primo… realmente a veces ni él sabía que era Bonnie) Aunque también tenia que agradecer que gracias a que habían secuestrado a su prima ahora no se iba a tener que casar con…

\- Vicent – le llamo Scott cruzado de brazos, parecía estar molesto – te ruego dejes de pensar en que se hizo ese "milagro" del que me hablaste y prestes atención a lo que esta sucediendo.

\- No puedo evitar estar feliz porque no tendré que casarme con esa mujer… tal vez ahora…

\- Ni ahora ni mañana, Vicent – le interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios – piensa primero en el pueblo… si todo esto termina bien… tal vez podamos pensar en nosotros…

\- Pensé que no había un nosotros…

\- Siempre lo hubo… pero la guerra ha tratado de separarnos – tomo una de las manos de Vicent y la beso – Esperare tu regreso en la guerra y no me separare de ti en la paz, caminare de tu mano en la salud y cuidare de ti durante la enfermedad… estaré a tu lado hasta que mi vida se apague, yo seré tuyo siempre y cuando tu seas mío hoy y para siempre… Eres al único que amo y amare siempre… Vicent… Si el destino lo permite, esta noche… me entregare a ti como tu esposo…

\- Scott – susurro con una sonrisa – pensé que…

\- Deja de pensar de una vez, idiota – susurro besando los labios de su majestad – Nunca planeé enamorarme de ti realmente… simplemente fue algo que sucedió, cuando te dije que te enseñaría a amar… no pensé que yo también aprendería a amarte como eres… Si esta guerra no termina, seguiré a tu lado aunque tengas que casarte con esa mujer, no me importa… simplemente quiero estar a tu lado, junto con nuestro hijo.

\- Estoy seguro que todo estoy terminara pronto, Scott – volvió a besar los labios del de cabellos negros – Si vas a estar a mi lado, lo estarás como mi _esposa_ , no dejare que nuestro hijo crea que es hijo de otra mujer… o que tu simplemente tengas que verlo crecer y que él o ella nunca sepa quien eres realmente… estaras a mi lado siempre, como mi…

\- No digas esposa – le interrumpió – es un poco vergonzoso… pero, como sea, tenemos que calmar las multitudes antes que se cause un desastre…

No respondió nada, simplemente le siguió dentro del palacio. En el salón todos los invitados a la boda estaban alterados, hablaban a gritos y en algunos estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes, el secretario real ya no sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de desmayarse y el emperador simplemente parecía estresado sentado en su trono, levanto la mirada cuando su hijo único y Scott entraron al salón, Scott y Vicent se miraron por un segundo antes que este se adelantara frente a todos, incluso frente al secretario real.

\- ¡Silencio! – grito provocando que todos le prestaran atención – No hay porque perder la calma… los ejércitos reales ya han ido al rescate de su majestad Bon Ming Wei, por favor, debemos permanecer en calma… mientras que el capitán SpringTrap sigua con vida, podemos esperar el regreso de su majestad a salvo.

\- ¡Los ejércitos han sido asesinados! – grito alguien – ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Hay que entregar todo a esos…!

\- ¡Nadie entregara nada! – volvió a interrumpir Scott – Los ejércitos del norte nos están apoyando… tenemos el apoyo del general Shang y su hijo, pido, por favor, mantengan la calma hasta que llegue cualquier noticia sea buena o sea mala… somos el imperio de Zî, parte del gran imperio Wei, no nos rendiremos fácilmente ante estos barbaros que quieren sacarnos de nuestro hogar…

El emperador miraba sorprendido a Scott, hizo algo que no había hecho en muchos años… sonrío complacido, al parecer… no se había equivocado al final de cuentas. A su lado, Hua, miraba molesta como el de cabellos negros hablaba frente a todos como si se tratara del secretario real… o peor… del mismo emperador.

\- ¿por qué deja que hable ese campesino? – pregunto en un susurro – no merece el lugar donde ahora se encuentra.

\- Querida Hua, quien me parece que no merece el lugar donde se encuentra en estos momentos eres tu – se giro para ver a al princesa aun con su traje de bodas puesto – y seria una grandiosa idea que te quitaras ese vestido… la boda se cancelo desde hace mucho.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede hacer eso! – exclamo roja de la rabia – Usted me necesita… no encontrara una mejor esposa para su hijo que yo.

\- Es curioso – sonrió nuevamente mirando a Scott – creo que lo encontré hace mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta… y lo mejor de todo esto, es que mi hijo parece estar enamorado realmente de esta persona… es inteligente, luchador y puede darme un nieto… la persona perfecta si me permites decirlo, Hua… no como tu.

\- No permitiré que siga hablándome de esta forma…

\- Entonces puedes irte… según he escuchado, tu reino ya no es tan poderoso como antes, ahora son ustedes quienes nos necesitan…

Hua salió del lugar azotando la puerta, Vicent se giro cuando escucho la puerta ser azotada, se acerco a su padre lentamente al igual que el secretario real de este, Scott se giro al ver que todos estaban más calmados ahora, el emperador hizo una seña a Scott para que se acercara… este miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse, habían sido pocas las veces en las que su majestad le pedía que se acercara a él. El hombre se levanto de su puesto y caminaron hacía un lugar donde se encontrarían en privado, la emperatriz les esperaba en este mismo lugar, no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver a Scott con su hijo.

\- Hace casi un año atrás – comenzó a relatar – nos enteramos que la mujer con la que nuestro único hijo estaba comprometido era estéril… el médico del pueblo nos dijo que existía un joven con la capacidad de engendrar en su cuerpo como si se tratara de una mujer… así que lo llamamos para que se volviera _concubina_ de mi hijo, a cualquier costo, este acepto… pero nunca creí que mi hijo de enamorase de este chico.

\- Padre… estoy enamorado de Scott y…

\- Ya lo sé – suspiro – no me interrumpas, Xen, decía… no creí que m hijo se enamorase de este chico… ni de nadie en realidad… por eso… me siento feliz – Scott y Vicent se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo – una vez te ofrecí el trabajo de secretario real – hablo mirando a Scott – porque vi que tenias el potencial de gobernante, nunca me importaron tus orígenes humildes… la flor que crece en la adversidad… es la más hermosa de todas, por eso, ahora estoy feliz de saber que mi hijo y tu podrán ser felices, juntos…

\- Padre… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

\- No eres tonto hijo… sabes lo que significa – sonríe.

Vicent y Scott se miraron otra vez por unos segundos, segundos en los que el próximo emperador aprovecho para sonreír… Scott correspondió a la sonrisa apartando la mirada otra vez, sintió como tomaba su mano, no le miro, simplemente la sujeto con fuerza… nunca más volverían a separarse.

\- Aunque – escucharon la voz del emperador otra vez – me gustaría conocer el verdadero nombre de quien será la futura _esposa_ de mi hijo.

\- Si me lo permite, su majestad, me gustaría que siguieran llamándome simplemente Scott…

\- Scott será…

A pesar de que en ese momento una batalla se estaba librando, no pudieron evitar sonreir, abrazarse en silencio siendo lo único que escuchaban el latir del corazón del otro… cuando todo eso acabara, por lo menos alguien tendría su final feliz, Vicent llevo sus manos al vientre ya algo albultado de su futuro esposo… al final aquel milagro había ocurrido…

.

.

.

El rostro de Foxy bajo los cerezos vino a su mente de un momento a otro, era verdad, quería volver a verle, quería volver a estar a su lado en primavera… quería volver a estar protegido bajo los cerezos del palacio… sonrío sin darse cuenta de ello, Shadow hizo lo mismo mientras alzaba su espada por sobre el cuello de Bonnie… Era verdad… no podía morir en ese momento…

Hizo un movimiento que, de alguna forma, logro hacer que la espada pasara por su espalda, cortando las ataduras de sus manos y sus tobillos, se deslizo lejos de la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos de sangre que le miraba sorprendida desde donde unos minutos antes hubiera muerto, se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- ¿Cree que puede escapar, majestad? – pregunto con una sonrisa – nadie escapa de mi, nunca nadie lo ha hecho…

\- No trato de escapar – susurro mirando a su alrededor – hare lo que nadie hizo una vez frente a usted… tratare de luchar.

\- ¿Luchar? ¿Una princesa? Que ridículo… nunca había escuchado antes de una princesa que luchara, todas ustedes son iguales, esperan a que vengan a rescatarlas ¿Qué le hace diferente?

\- Lo que me hace diferente es que ya estoy cansado que todos tengan que rescatarme – gruño Bonnie – ya me cansé de tener que fingir quien soy realmente…

\- En ese caso, muéstrame de que estas hecha – se burlo lanzando una espada hacía Bonnie – Princesa.

\- Y también… ya estoy cansado que todo el mundo me llame princesa.

Bonnie tomo la espada, no se rendiría tan fácil…

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban cansados, la de cabellos negros trataba de mantener la apariencia de sentirse bien… más Puppet sabía que no era así, en cualquier momento uno de ellos caería, pero no serian ellos… por lo menos tratarían de no ser ellos… Foxy se puso de pie de nuevo, con un solo golpe podría terminar aquello, miro a los ojos oscuros de quien había sido su mejor amigo y maestro por muchos años, él sabía lo que pensaba… podía ver el temor en sus ojos…

\- Que lindo, hermanito – escucho la voz burlona de la de cabellos negros – aun te preocupas por tu hermana menor… eres muy dulce.

\- Marionette… por favor – suplico Puppet poniéndose de pie – deja esto… deja a Shiro.

\- Shiro es la única que me entiende… la seguiré aun en mi siguiente vida – los ojos de Marionette se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento – ella es la única que nunca me ha abandonado… no me abandonó, como nuestros padres… ¡o como tú, Tai!

\- ¡Ning, por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Es peligroso!

\- ¡No lo hare!

\- ¡Ning!

No le escuchaba, no importa cuanto gritara, ella no le iba a escuchar… Foxy se aparto de la batalla que sostenían ambos hermanos mellizos, había notado el porque Puppet le rogaba a Marionette, la superficie donde estaban luchando estaba a punto de colapsar por el fuego, tenia que encontrar una manera de salvarlos… busco por todos lados, la madera poco a poco iba cediendo ante el peso y los movimientos de ambos hermanos, entendió que con ese tiempo solo podría salvar a uno… recordó las palabras de Puppet esa tarde " _alguien perderá al ser más querido en su vida_ " al ver los ojos de Puppet por un segundo logro entender a que se refería este… Foxy corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía Marionette, empujándola… justo en ese momento la madera cedió dejando caer a Puppet…

\- ¡Tai! – grito Marionette al ver como su hermano desaparecía entre las llamas – ¡Tai! No… ¡Tai! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

\- Eras tu quien deseaba matarlo en primer lugar – reprocho Foxy mirándola, sin sentimiento alguno – sin embargo… yo solo hice lo que Tai una vez hubiera deseado, salvarte… él sabía que moriría desde antes que te viera… ¿Dejaras que su muerte haya sido en vano? Me debes un favor, Ning…

\- N-no… ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo defraudar a…!

\- ¡Defraudaste miles de veces a tu hermano gemelo! – grito a punto de golpear a la chica – ¡La única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para ti! ¡El único que aun creyendo en tu inocencia se hizo pasar por ti y paso 5 años en prisión por tu culpa, Marionette! ¿¡Crees que Shiro se hubiera culpado a si misma de asesinato solo para salvarte!? ¡No lo hubiera hecho, ni lo hara jamas!

\- N-no… no lo sabía… por eso Tai…

\- Tai nunca quiso que tu sufrieras, Marionette… lo creas o no, el salvarte solo fue parte de lo que sé que él hubiera deseado… por mi… yo mismo te hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad… ahora decide.

Foxy se alejo de Marionette, SpringTrap, Golde y Freddy le miraban sin decir palabra alguna, el capitán del ejercito estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de Foxy simplemente le decía que no era momento de hablar, que se callara y se fueran… Marionette se quedo por uno segundos en su misma posición, llorando… nunca quiso que su hermano realmente muriese… bajo la mirada a la nieve que la rodeaba… Shiro… cerro los ojos.

\- Los llevare a donde Shiro tiene a la princesa – hablo deteniendo a los tres soldados y al ladrón – pero… me tienen que matar antes de que Shiro me mire… se los suplico…

\- Eso seria tener mucha misericordia de alguien como tu, Marionette – susurro Foxy sin mirarla – sin embargo… siempre y cuando me digas la verdad, tal vez podamos pensar en tu petición.

\- ¿¡Te estas volviendo loco!? – grito por fin SpringTrap sosteniendo al pelirrojo por los hombros – ¡Ella es una de las que secuestro a Bonnie y…!

\- Capitán – interrumpió – déjeme explicarle algo… puede que usted me tenga como un ladrón sin honor ni dignidad… pero, déjeme explicarle algo sobre la vida en las calles – se giro para ver a SpringTrap con una sonrisa – y es que esta nos hace ser más humanos… aun cuando nos hemos convertido en unos monstruos, es algo que usted no entiende.

\- No… no lo entiende – susurro Golden tan bajo que solo SpringTrap pudo escucharle.

\- Seguiremos tus indicaciones, Marionette…

\- Su majestad, Bo Ming Wei… esta en el templo de la montaña… deben apresurarse a llegar a este, de otra forma… Shadow es capaz de matar a su majestad… ahora… mátame…

Foxy levanto la propia espada de Marionette sobre ella, cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando caer unas lágrimas… simplemente quería estar con su hermano, con su familia… había sido una idiota… el sonido del metal chocando con la piedra le hizo abrir los ojos, los fijo en el pelirrojo que estaba frente suya, este le sonrío.

\- No hare nada que Puppet no hubiera deseado… aun tienes mucho porque vivir…

\- Mi dolor parece causarte placer, Fai…

\- No es eso… simplemente no quiero hacer nada que fuera en contra de los deseos de tu hermano… y él no hubiera querido que fuera yo quien te quitara la vida.

\- Tai hubiera deseado que nadie lo hiciera…

\- A eso me refiero – susurro alejándose – vámonos… aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer antes de que anochezca…

SpringTrap se giro a donde estaba la mujer de rodillas en la nieve, la nieve estaba manchada de sangre y la pequeña aldea ardía en llamas… esa aldea que a él también lo había visto crecer mucho tiempo atrás… miro al ladrón que iba unos pasos por delante suya, tal vez tenia razón… había sido un _humano_ cuando aun era ese torpe niño que se divertía jugando en la tierra con su mejor amigo, corriendo por los pastizales verdes en primavera y jugando con la nieve en invierno. Recordó como todo eso había cambiado cuando se unió al ejercito, como todo eso había cambiado cuando aceptó ser el prometido de la princesa… cuando acepto renunciar a todo lo que una vez había amado solo por poder… y como ahora como un idiota renunciaba a una familia que amaría para aceptar una vida que él mismo se iba a obligar a tener… arrebatando la felicidad no solo suya… de Bonnie… de Foxy… de Golden… Golden… ¿Era lo correcto?

No, no lo era… pero…

Era lo que había escogido.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Como ven, Bonnie ya se puso los pantalones y SpringTrap sigue siendo un cabeza dura :3 aunque Vicent y Scott ahora estan legalmente comprometidos :D ¿Saben? Me costó mucho escoger eso sobre matar a Marionette o a Puppet :c pero al final tenia que encontrar una forma en que pudieran llegar a Bonnie y sin Marionette no hubieran podido hacerlo.

Pero bien... el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo antes del prólogo :3 en serio me gusto escribir este fic, me costo mucho hacerlo pero creo que ha sido uno de mis favoritos junto con "El diario de Scott", en el próximo capitulo tendremos el desenlace sobre las parejas restantes, así que... nos leemos pronto!


	16. Lo que el corazón diga

**Lo que el corazón diga…**

Abrió los ojos esperando que todo estuviera teñido en sangre, como lo había visto unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y escuchar la voz de su amado muy cerca suya… pensó que había muerto, que su deseo por ver a Foxy por ultima vez había sido tan fuerte que le había escuchado gritar su nombre en el ultimo momento… pero… si estaba muerto, se encontraba en un mejor lugar en ese momento.

\- Foxy – susurro el nombre del pelirrojo tratando de tocar el rostro de este – ¿eh muerto?

\- Agradezco a mis antepasados que no sea así – susurro el _zorro_ sujetando la mano de Bonnie contra su rostro – me alegra que te encuentres bien…

\- ¿Qué sucedió con…?

\- La mujer llamada Shiro escapó – escucho una voz entrando al lugar, se giró como pudo… fue en ese momento en que noto que estaba en el palacio de Zî y quien había hablado era su primo, Xen – y hace solo unos minutos recibimos un mensaje de la capital imperial indicando que una mujer vestida como un soldado ha salvado a toda china al derrotar al líder del ejercito enemigo… alégrate, _prima_ , la guerra ha terminado.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo…

Foxy tomo su mano con fuerza, indicándole que no dijera nada… Giro su mirada a su primo quien le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía… así que ellos sabían la verdad.

La verdad había sido que había tenido un duelo con esa tal Shadow, agradecía saber luchar aunque fuera un poco, había logrado llevar muy bien la batalla hasta el momento en que Shadow le apuñalo por la pierna, en ese momento cayó de rodillas al piso, Shadow le había vuelto a apuñalar ahora por el hombro causando que dejara caer su espada… cuando esta estaba a punto de matarlo, él había tomado la espada con su mano contraría y le había apuñalado por el cuello provocando que esta le llenase de sangre el rostro. Fue en ese momento en que vio todo lleno de sangre que escucho la voz de Foxy, aun recordaba girarse a este y verle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de desmayarse…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? – pregunto sujetando su cabeza.

\- Solo un par de días – suspiro Vicent recostándose en la puerta – te perdiste de todo el alboroto… pero eso no importa, te enteraras de todo pronto, es una larga historia y el doctor dijo que tienes que descansar, así que… te dejo con tu prometido.

\- ¿Mi prometido? – pregunto confundido mirando a Foxy – pero si solo esta…

\- Como Vicent acaba de decir… es una larga historia.

Foxy sonrió rascando su cuello, fue en ese momento que también noto algo extraño en este… no llevaba sus ropas de siempre, el hanfu que llevaba era muy diferente al que siempre usaba, era rojo y negro, las telas no eran tan sencillas como siempre había visto que eran sus ropas.

\- ¿De qué me he perdido en estos últimos días? – pregunto cruzado de brazos.

\- Ya oiste a tu primo, cariño… tienes que descansar.

\- ¡Foxy! – chillo como niño pequeño – Ya dormí por dos días y me perdí de muchas cosas… explícame ahora mismo que sucedió…

\- Si eso quieres, eso tendrás, princesa.

Foxy soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a Bonnie.

.

.

.

 _SpringTrap recibía con gusto los halagos que los emperadores le daban, por haber rescatado a la princesa… se le consideraba un héroe en ese momento. Se giro por unos segundos a donde Foxy aun sostenía en brazos a su prometido quien seguía desmayado por la perdida de sangre que había tenido… o tal vez por la expresión de haber matado a alguien… fuera lo que fuera, aquella escena causo algo dentro suya, ver como este le abrazaba con tanto cariño… como besaba sus cabellos susurrando cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que podía imaginar que eran._

 _\- Felicidades – escucho la voz de Golden atrás suya – oficialmente, eres el mayor desgraciado que he conocido en mi vida, SpringTrap… para todos eres un maldito héroe, pero tu, yo y ellos dos sabremos siempre que simplemente eres un maldito que destruyó la felicidad de todos._

 _\- Golden… sabes que esa nunca fue mi intención._

 _\- ¿No lo fue? – rio sarcásticamente – Aun tienes una oportunidad para decirles la verdad… deja que su majestad sea feliz ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de escuchar a tu codicia y haz caso a tu corazón si es que aun lo tienes!_

 _\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo…_

 _\- No, no lo sé – gruño – Freddy tenia razón… eres un idiota._

 _\- Golden, por favor…_

 _\- Esta noche no será solo su majestad quien pierda a alguien importante en su vida… no será la única que no volverá a ver a la persona que amo… claro… esto significaría que alguna vez me amaste realmente…_

 _\- Golden… sabes que te amo, que te seguire amando aun al final de nuestras vidas… pero – suspiro mientras sujetaba la mano del rubio – no podemos estar juntos… nunca pudimos hacerlo._

 _\- No… tu nunca quisiste que estuviéramos juntos… Siempre te dejaste llevar por la codicia, por eso te casaras con su majestad… por eso te casaras con alguien a quien aborreces… a alguien a quien solamente ves con asco… eres un imbécil, Zhao, por favor… a menos que cambies de opinión… nunca me busques._

 _Luego de decir esas palabras, Golden se fue. Simplemente le vio avanzando lentamente entre la multitud, se giro a ver a sus majestades conversando… a los emperadores de Wei y a los emperadores de Zî… atrás de estos se encontraba el futuro emperador junto a quien se había enterado ahora seria su "esposa", un chico de cabellos negros con el mismo don que Bonnie… estaban a punto de anunciar la fecha de su boda con Bonnie… soltó un suspiro, ya había arruinado la vida de casi todos._

 _Se giro otra vez a donde se encontraba Foxy despidiéndose por fin de Bonnie, le había entregado el cuerpo inconciente de la princesa a Freddy quien estaba a punto de ir donde se encontraba sus majestades quienes aun no habían visto a su hijo… su mirada se junto con la del ladrón por un segundo, este le sonrío mientras murmuraba algo que pudo identificar como "cuida bien de él…", aparto la mirada… suspiro… no podía creer que estaba haciendo eso._

 _\- Has sido alguien muy valiente, Zhao – escucho hablar al emperador – gracias a ti, nuestro hijo esta de regreso…_

 _\- Has hecho tantas cosas por nosotros, Zhao – hablo ahora la emperatriz cuando tuvo por fin a su hijo en brazos, le abrazo mientras apartaba el cabello Bonnie de su rostro – eres como un hijo para nosotros…_

 _\- Gracias… me honra que piensen así de mi pero… no fui yo quien salvo a Bonnie – susurro mirando a donde se encontraba Foxy aun se encontraba ahí parado, Golden también se había detenido en medio de su camino – Yo… ni siquiera… merezco… el casarme con su hi…hija… si puedo ser sincero por primera vez con ustedes, majestades, en ningún momento estuve dispuesto a casarme con Bonnie… nunca le he amado…_

 _\- ¿Qué tratas de decirnos, Zhao? – pregunto el emperador._

 _\- Lo que trato de decir, majestad es que… no soy yo quien merece casarse con Bonnie… hay alguien que realmente le ama y con quien sé que su hija será feliz – se giro donde estaba Foxy, este se había quedado plantado en su lugar sin saber que hacer o que decir – ¿Qué estas esperando? Ven – Foxy se acercó, sentía las miradas de todos los presentes sobre él, quien lo diría – Fue él quien sacrifico todo para salvar a Bonnie… incluso… aceptó alejarse de ella solo para que viviera… es él quien merece la mano de su majestad… no yo…_

 _Foxy bajo la mirada al estar frente a sus majestades, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de estos… ni siquiera soño una vez con estarlo, escucho la risa de la emperatriz._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto._

 _\- Fai Wong… majestad…_

 _\- Y dime, Fai… ¿Realmente amas a nuestra hija?_

 _\- Más que a mi propia vida…_

 _\- En ese caso, debes de estar enterado del secreto que escondemos ¿no es así? – pregunto ahora el emperador – sobre Bonnie…_

 _\- Si… lo sé, pero me he enamorado de Bonnie por quien es realmente… no por lo que tiene o por lo que sea, no me importa si es un hombre o una mujer – susurro, levanto la mirada decidido – le amo…_

 _\- Eso es suficiente para mi – sonrío la emperatriz._

 _\- Para mi también… bienvenido a la familia, Fai._

 _Esas palabras hicieron sorprender a más de uno, Foxy se giro buscando a SpringTrap, pero este ya había desaparecido entre la multitud…_

.

.

.

Luego que Foxy terminara de contar la historia, Bonnie se había sentado en la cama, su cuerpo aun le dolía y tenia varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo, en sus manos observaba ese brazalete de plata que una vez Foxy le había entregado cuando le pidió matrimonio bajo los cerezos…

\- Entonces… ¿Ahora estamos comprometidos oficialmente? – pregunto Bonnie levantando la mirada a Foxy

\- Bueno, no oficialmente… aun tengo que pedirte matrimonio en medio de todo el pueblo, pero podemos hacerlo cuando te sientas mejor… no hay porque apresurar nada.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Qué sucedió con SpringTrap?

\- Nadie lo sabe, simplemente desapareció… lo curioso es que Golden también desapareció con él, nadie sabe donde están ahora.

\- Me alegro… a pesar de que SpringTrap siempre fue un idiota… sabía que tenía corazón dentro suya…

\- Si, aunque fue un poco difícil que él mismo lo admitiera – suspiro Foxy – ahora, que ya sabes la noticia principal, es mejor que descanses… tu primo no quería casarse hasta confirmar que te sentías bien.

\- Me sorprende que la princesa Hua no se encaprichara…

\- Bueno, eso es algo que también tienes que saber… no eres el único que cambio de prometido, cariño – sonrío Foxy – tu primo ahora esta comprometido con otra persona quien, al parecer, será la _madre_ de su futuro hijo… creo que su nombre era… Estoc… Secoch… Mechoc… Scott…

\- ¿¡Scott!?

El grito de sorprensa de Bonnie hizo casi saltar a Foxy se la cama, este sonreía y juraba que había estado a punto de comenzar a saltar de la alegría sino hubiera sido porque su pierna aun dolía horrores al igual que su hombro, Foxy tuvo que calmarlo para que volviera a recostarse en la cama.

\- Me alegra que Vicent también pueda ser feliz con quien ama… ¿sabes? Scott es el primer amor de Vicent…

\- Hacen una linda pareja, tengo que admitirlo – susurro tomando la mano de Bonnie y besándola – casi tan linda como tu y el capitán la hacían.

\- Tonto – ambos rieron mientras Bonnie volvía a acomodarse en la cama – Foxy… quiero saber algo – susurro mirando a la nada.

\- Dime…

\- ¿También soy yo tu primer amor?

\- El primero y el ultimo – susurro besando los labios de Bonnie rápidamente – descansa… debes estar cansado…

\- Te amo, Foxy…

\- Y yo a ti, Bonnie…

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, ahora tenían mucho más tiempo para disfrutar de estar juntos… ya no tenían que hacer nada a escondidas, escondiendo su amor en las sombras que se encontraban bajo los cerezos.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

Bueno... al final logre conseguir una computadora, que... por si alguien no vio lo que publique en Twitter, mi computadora volvió a morir... en serio necesito una nueva computadora (hermosa nube que guarda toda mi información TwT realmente la amo...), así que... perdonen por no haber podido subir el capitulo la semana pasada D: realmente me siento mal por eso...

En fin... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? yo creo que este fue un capitulo un poco extraño realmente .-. iba a describir lo que sucedio cuando fueron a rescatar a Bonnie pero... se los dejo a su imaginación ;D

El siguiente capitulo es el final y habra un par de sorpresas para todos jeje, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la próxima semana con el final del fic ;D nos leemos pronto!


	17. Prologo - Bajo los cerezos

Antes de iniciar, me gustaría que leyeran este capitulo con Tan Jing - Kang Mei Love o pueden buscarla como "Mulan love song" en youtube (Link en mi perfil), si no lloran entonces tienen el corazón de piedra ;D jaja es broma... pero espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo!

 **Prologó: Bajo los cerezos**

Habían pasado unos meses desde todo lo sucedido, era una tarde de primavera, los cerezos habían retoñado hacía no mucho tiempo... disfrutar de la briza de la primavera era una de las cosas que más amaba de esa época... recordaba como era cuando vivía con sus padres, los juegos que hacía con sus hermanos o las horas de trabajo bajo el cálido sol y la fresca briza de primavera, cerro los ojos por un segundo recordando aquello, el pasado con su antigua familia... y su presente con su nueva familia, el pequeño que tenia en brazos comenzó a mascullar alguna cosa, provocando que abriera los ojos de inmediato para ve que sucedia a su hijo.

\- Nunca había visto una imagen tan hermosa como esta – levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de su esposo que llegaba a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Realmente amo la primavera por esto, los cerezos en flor son hermosos...

\- Si, eso también – Scott sonrío al entender a que se refería su esposo, este se sentó a su lado – pero me refería a otras personas...

\- Eres un tonto – susurro besando los labios de Vicent – De todas formas... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con tus padres organizando todo para la ceremonia de sucesión de mañana, emperador Xen Zî...

\- Quienes ahora también son tus padres – Scott giro los ojos – vamos... quería estar unos momentos con mi familia, mi amado esposo y... mi amado hijo – indico tomando una de las pequeñas manitas del bebé de cabellos negros y ojos azul-violeta que descansaba en los brazos de su _madre_ – ¿Verdad que sí, Li?

\- No uses a Li como una excusa para saltarte tus deberes, Vicent...

\- No es una excusa.

\- Solo espero que Li no herede eso de ti – bufó – con uno basta y sobra.

\- Si tu lo dices –

Scott simplemente escucho la risa de Vicent mientras miraba como este cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cabeza, disfrutando también de la briza de primavera, lo único que escuchaban a su alrededor eran algunos insectos cantando y el sonido de como el río fluía... Scott se recostó del hombro de Vicent al momento en que el pequeño Li se había quedado dormido, este le abrazo por los hombros mirándole, sonrío...

\- Oye... Scott... hay una cosa que aun no me has dicho...

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Desde que nos conocimos me dijiste que simplemente te llamara Scott, pero... nunca me has dicho cual es tu verdadero nombre.

\- Pensé que eso había quedado en claro – suspiro alejándose un poco de Vicent – simplemente llámame Scott... no es como si tuviera mucha ciencia.

\- Pero nunca supe cual era tu nombre real... el nombre que tus padres te pusieron, digo, me gusta "Scott" pero yo quisiera...

\- Vicent – suspiro recostándose otra vez en el hombro de este – déjalo así... es solo un nombre.

\- Pero es tu nombre...

\- Xen, si no dejas de insistir en eso, comenzare a llamarte por tu nombre...

\- Sabes que lo odio – suspiro – bien... Scott.

\- Así esta mejor.

Cerro sus ojos nuevamente sintiendo la calma que ahora les rodeaba... desde que la guerra había terminado todo era así, solamente paz a su alrededor, solto un suspiro.

\- Shaiming Xiong...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Shaiming Xiong – repitió aun sin abrir los ojos – cuando era niño mis padre me llamaban Shai, pero de alguna forma uno de mis hermanos no podía pronunciar mi nombre y termine por llamarme "Scott" sin darme cuenta, todos me conocen con ese nombre, por eso me presente como Scott cuando te conocí, porque incluso para mi el nombre Shaiming es como si se tratara de otra persona, no siento ser Shaiming... pero como tu querías conocer mi verdadero nombre... ya te lo dije.

\- Si... tienes razón, es mejor solo Scott.

\- Te lo dije – rio – Es mejor ser solo Scott...

\- Me gusta Scott.

\- A mi también me gusta Vicent...

Ambos rieron ante el doble sentido de sus palabras, nada reemplazaría la paz que en ese momento sentían... la briza primaveral movía los cerezos que caían lentamente de vez en cuando provocando que cayeran a su alrededor... era tan tranquilo estar bajo aquellos cerezos.

.

.

.

Hacía tanto tiempo que extrañaba aquello... la paz... había olvidado como cuando era niño jugaba en los pastizales que estaban cercanos a su aldea o lo agradable que resultaba ser la briza de la primavera cerca del lago. Se sentía tan cómodo que se había quedado dormido bajo los cerezos que estaban cerca de aquel lago, cuando despertó se encontró con un rubio de ojos oscuros mirándole.

\- En serio, capitán, no lo había visto tan relajado nunca – bromeo Golden, eso hizo sonreír a SpringTrap – ¿Crees que nos busquen?

\- No... para Bonnie y Foxy fue mejor que yo desapareciera.

\- A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieras visto desaparecer... explicarte lo del engaño fue muy vergonzoso... lo siento...

\- Querías hacer lo imposible para que entendiera que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo... y aun así no lo entendí hasta el final...

\- Por lo menos dejaste que ellos fueran felices...

\- Sigo sin entender algo, Golden... si no estabas esperando ningún hijo mío en esos momentos ¿Cómo sabías que era posible que un hombre...?

Golden suspiro, luego que SpringTrap dijera la verdad frente a todo el reino y dejara a Foxy como el prometido de Bonnie oficialmente, él se había ido buscando a Golden... le había encontrado unas semanas después en ese pueblo en el que habían crecido que estaba comenzando a ser reconstruido otra vez después de la guerra, fue ahí cuando le tuvo que decir la verdad, que nunca estuvo embarazado... que simplemente eso había sido una mentira, o casi completamente había sido una mentira.

\- No te mentí sobre lo que dije del médico... en realidad en el ultimo chequeo me dijo que yo era capaz de engendrar, pero no me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo... eso lo agregue yo tratando de que entraras en razón... al final creo que fue en vano.

\- No del todo... el creer que podría tener una familia contigo me hizo sentir culpable, estaba destrozando tu felicidad, la de Bonnie, Foxy y la mía solo por un capricho... la guerra había terminado, no era necesario seguir con esa farsa... lo pensé bien y decidí renunciar a ello...

\- Me alegra que hayas entrado en razón.

\- A mi también – SpringTrap levanto la mirada al escuchar unas risas, unos niños jugaban cerca del lago – ¿Sabes? Sera lindo tener una familia...

\- Tal vez aun falte mucho para eso, Zhao.

\- A mi me gustaría una niña... ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

\- Ya pensaremos en eso... por ahora solo quiero relajarme un poco... La guerra me dejo completamente agotado, ya estaban cansado de usar esa armadura y tener que entrenar todos los días.

\- Pero ahora que la guerra termino, tenemos todo el tiempo que deseemos para poder relajarnos.

\- ¿Extrañas algo de nuestra antigua vida?

Miro al cielo pensando en eso ¿Extrañaba algo de la vida de comodidades y lujos que había llevado dentro del palacio? ¿Extrañaba algo sobre ser el capitán del ejercito? Vivia en una cabaña sencilla, sin muchos lujos, tenia un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante donde estaba seguro que nadie le reconocería jamás... había pasado de ser el gran general SpringTrap a ser simplemente Zhao en un par de meses...

\- No... no extraño nada – dijo con una sonrisa – me gusta esta vida...

\- Al fin podemos estar de acuerdo en algo.

\- Creo que hay algo más – susurro besando los labios del otro – quiero tener una familia contigo...

\- Sigues siendo un idiota.

Simplemente sonrío... No lo dijo, pero Golden también quería tener una familia con él... ambos lo sabían.

.

.

.

Había sido invitada por los gobernantes de ese reino a la cena en conmemoración al fin de la guerra, había escuchado las historias de aquel tiempo mientras que ella y sus compañeros estaban de camino, la verdad es que le había parecido interesante que ella no había sido una única mujer involucrada en la guerra hasta tal punto de llegar a sacrificarse por su país... Caminaba por los jardines del palacio sola, había dejado a Shang atrás cuando este comenzó a hablar con el capitán Fo Liu sobre estrategias de combate, no quería saber más de la guerra por un buen tiempo. Solto un suspiro recostándose en el tronco de un cerezo que estaba muy lejos del palacio, casi un lugar para ocultarse... la primavera había llegado y realmente ese lugar era hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

\- ¿No cree que la primavera es una de las estaciones más hermosas? – se sobresalto al escuchar una voz detrás de ella, pego un salto quedando frente a frente con la _joven_ de cabellos lila y ojos rubíes que estaba detrás de ella – lo siento, no quise asustarle...

\- ¡Majestad! – exclamo al reconocer a quien tenia frente suya – Disculpe... ha sido mi culpa, no tendría que haber estado en este lugar.

\- Descuida – sonrío – no eres la única que busca escapar a veces de los otros...

\- Es un honor conocerla, soy...

\- Sé quién eres... escuche hablar mucho de ti cuando regrese al palacio... Eres una chica muy valiente.

\- Usted también lo es – hablo la chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa – no puedo imaginar como se sintió usted cuando fue capturada por el enemigo... pero tuvo que muy valiente para no rendirse ante ellos.

\- Si me hubiera rendido solo les hubiera complicado las cosas al ejercito – sonrío bajando la mirada hacía su vientre algo hinchado – además... creo que tengo la suficiente recompensa como para dos vidas...

\- Felicidades – susurro ella con una sonrisa – Se nota que es muy feliz con su esposo...

\- Lo somos... más ahora que nunca...

\- ¡Mulan! – escucharon un grito desde cerca del palacio – ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estaba... ¡Majestad! – exclamo cuando estaba frente a ellas – lo siento... no sabía que usted estaba aquí...

Bonnie sonrío cuando vio aparecer al general Li Shang junto con Freddy y atrás de estos iba aquel _zorro_ pelirrojo, ese ladrón que había terminado por robarle más que solo un prendedor de cabello la primera vez que estuvieron juntos bajo ese mismo cerezo (cosa que no contaba realmente porque se lo había devuelto), Foxy sonrío caminando hacía su lado.

\- Veo que ya conociste a uno de nuestros invitados, cariño – susurro tomando por los hombros a Bonnie – los héroes que salvaron toda china... es un honor tenerles aquí.

\- Gracias, majestades, el honor es nuestro – Bonnie rio sin notarlo, aun le parecía extraño a Foxy que le llamaran "majestad" aunque ya hubieran pasado varios meses desde que se habían casado en realidad... Foxy se había convertido en el emperador sin siquiera notarlo – ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No realmente – suspiro Foxy – Creo que deberías regresar adentro, pronto la cena será servida.

Todos entraron al palacio, habían muchas personas reunidas en el salón principal, entre ellos pudo reconocer a su primo junto con Scott y su pequeño sobrino Li, sonrío tratando de imaginar donde se encontraba SpringTrap y Golden en esos momentos... seguramente estaban mejor que antes... al final le había alegrado que este escuchara su corazón y así pudiera seguir ese camino, le alegraba estar junto con Foxy. Continuo conversando con la heroína de China por un tiempo, Foxy se quedo a su lado todo el tiempo, desde que esperaba un hijo este se había vuelto más sobreprotector que nunca.

Todo estaba tranquilo en aquella sala hasta que escucharon como alguien le llamaba desde las escaleras, levanto la mirada buscando a alguien bajar por ahí, Chica bajaba con su conejo mascota en brazos... parecía estarse quejando de algo y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

\- Yue esta muy pesado últimamente... deberías ponerlo a dieta.

\- Es normal cuando estas embarazada que subas un poco de peso – respondió cruzado de brazos – Yue esta preñada... creí habértelo dicho antes.

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que tu conejo también es...

\- No seas torpe – gruño – Yue es hembra...

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamo Chica – Pensé que era macho...

\- Los ojos de las hembras son más pequeños, Chica – suspiro, se giro a ver a Mulan que estaba a su lado, esta también sonreía – pero... _Cuando vez un par corriendo por el campo ¿Quién logra distinguir el conejo macho de la hembra?_ *

Mulan simplemente sonrío, Foxy lo hizo también al entender las palabras de su _esposa_ , ni siquiera él había logrado distinguir a la liebre del conejo hasta que su precioso conejito estuvo en sus brazos... y ahora no pensaba soltarlo nunca, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, beso los cabellos de Bonnie desde atrás, Bonnie simplemente sonrío mientras miraba como los pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer otra vez... las estaciones se repetían, pero la próxima vez que viera los pétalos caer, tendría a una pequeña niña de cabellos violeta y ojos amarillos en brazos soñando y a su amado esposo a su lado, disfrutando de la brisa de la primavera bajo los cerezos...

 **FIN**

*Ultima estrofa del poema original de la leyenda china de Hua Mulan, la estrofa representa a Mulan, una liebre hembra, y a sus compañeros, liebres machos, quienes originalmente nunca se enteraron que Mulan era mujer hasta que le fueron a visitar y le vieron con ropas de mujer... tome la libertad de cambiar la liebre por el conejo (que representa a Bonnie) porque este también se hizo pasar por mujer durante todo el fic, contrario a lo que hizo Mulan.

Hola gente hermosa!

Les dije que aun no me decidía si hacer aparecer a Mulan o no en el fic :3 al final lo hice solo como algo simbólico, creo que Mulan termino siendo una de mis "princesas" favoritas de Disney (aunque... realmente no es una princesa) ademas de que el poema de la leyenda original me inspiro mucho a escribir este final (si... por los conejos XD) ademas de que me pareció divertido juntar a Bonnie (que se hizo pasar por mujer durante todo el fic) y a Mulan (Que se hizo pasar por hombre durante 12 años).

Bueno... eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el fic... realmente creo que ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir (ya saben, por su relación con el poema original de Mulan y todo eso de la cultura china :D) pero también fue uno de los que más difícil se me hizo... Al principio pensé en hacer que Foxy simplemente estuviera utilizando a Bonnie al igual que SpringTrap que lo odiaba... pero cuando entro el GoldenTrap a la historia el final feliz ya estaba decidido :3 aunque si quieren leer el final malo estoy dispuesta a escribirlo también ;D

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, gracias por seguirlo hasta el final, si quieren más fonnie les invito a leer mi fic "¡Nada es imposible!" o si les gusta el PurplePhone les invito a leer "El diario de Scott"... Y eso es todo, espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto!


End file.
